Vampiros
by Ladyvemon
Summary: esta es una historia muy entretenida, misteriosa y sobbre todo romantica entre una cazadora y un vampiro muy peculiar
1. Default Chapter

Bulma, El asesino del vampiro,  
  
Era la casi media noche, y allí ella estaba patrullando las calles de su ciudad natal. Bulma se sentó y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasa es día "Bulma se encuentra junto a sus amigos, su tutor, y él le dijo por ser una cazadora y cómo cambió su vida para siempre".  
  
Bulma era el supossed para ser el Asesino legendario, Bulma tenía el poder escondido que le serbia para matar los vampiros y detenerlos para que dejen de atacar a personas inocente.  
  
No obstante, sus amigos la ayudaron Milk y Goku, ellos siempre estaban allí cuando ella los necesitó para trabajos en grupos en las noches de mas largas y peligrosas.  
  
Milk estaba volviéndose una bruja poderosa, y Goku era el otro cazador de vampiro pero mas experimentado ya que es el descendiente del, legendario cazador de vampiros junto con su hermana y era el maestro de Bulma en materias de defenderse contra ellos y su protector.  
  
¡Los Vampiro caminaban de nuevo por las calles de la cuidad, esa noche después una nube, minutos después apareció la luna en todo su esplendor (luna llena) de repente Bulma oyó algo, era una persona gritando!, ella corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, cuando ella llegó finalmente, encontró a su maestro en el mismo lugar que ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la persona esta muerta es decir, un cuerpo inerte sin vida.  
  
Bulma: vio en el cuerpo unas marcas que sin duda era de un vampiro el que ataco a ese hombre -pensaba- mientras que Goku le decía como atacaba los vampiro, pero como cualquier alumno no toma tanto lo que dice su maestro, cuando vio algo que llamo su atención y salio corriendo tras el vampiro llamado fucking!. Él empezó a correr, y ella lo siguió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Bulma empezó caminar hacia él.  
  
Bulma: estas hecho polvo vampiro Fucking: eh espera un segundo Bulma: no tengo tiempo para esperarte toda la noche, pero vio llegar a otro vampiro Fucking: mira son dos contra un y estarás muerta y apareció otro vampiro llamado alredy! Bulma: no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente por dos estupido que no saben cuanto es 2+2.  
  
Pero no sabia que estaban siendo observados por otro vampiro que le llamaba mucho la atención de la joven cazadora, ve como se desenvuelve en la pelea siendo que estaba en desventaja.  
  
En orto lugar Goku sintió la presencia de tres vampiro pero dos de ellos atacaban a Bulma pero el otro no estaba atacando.  
  
Goku: que pasa por que siento dos presencia que atacan a Bulma pero la otro no, todos los presente observaban a Goku sin entender por que estaba tan serio ya que nunca lo esta, de repente sale corriendo tras Bulma para ayudarla, todo vieron como Goku salio corriendo sin entender. Rochi (tutor en materia): Bulma corre peligro y la única persona que puede ayuda a Bulma es Goku. Todos estaban sorprendidos por escuchar tal cosa.  
  
Milk: no me voy a quedar ver como Bulma corre peligro y sin poder hacer nada yo voy y sale corriendo, Krillin, Ten Chinjan, Piccoro y Yamcha que es su navío de Bulma, salen tras Milk y si la dejaban sola ir lo mas seguro que Goku les diera una buena reprimenda.  
  
Volviendo a la pelea que tenia Bulma con dos vampiro, ellos tenían la ventaja dominando la situación, atacando sin cesar uno de ellos desgarró la manga de la blusa y sacándole un poco de sangre ellos se sintieron tan excitados al ver la sangre que corría en un de su brazo.  
  
Vegeta: esta cazadora tiene estilo para pelear y se mueve muy bien cuando la atacan en conjunto dijo esto cuando veía pelear. Fucking: Nosotros veremos quién es la que va a morir, perra Bulma: ¡ARGHHHHHH, nunca llames PERRA! gritado y clava una estaca directamente a su corazón y convirtiéndose en cenizas inmediatamente mientras el otro la ataco con golpes, Bulma hizo un movimiento para quitárselo de enzima y le entierra la estaca en el corazón antes de morir el vampiro dice algo. Alredyn: vendrán otros vampiros más fuerte cazadora y tú morirás jajajajaja y se convierte ceniza. Bulma: Bah, son puras tonterías y se limpia la ceniza de los vampiros Vegeta: eso dos los mande a que la mataran pero fue ella quien los mato es muy buena, pero lastima para ella va tener que morir muy pronto (pero el no sabe que se va a enamorar perdidamente de ella). Bulma: vez quien se convirtió en cenizas estupido. Supongo que yo gane esta pelea.  
  
Bulma se estaba retirando del lugar cuando escucho una risa tan temible que le llego hasta los huesos, se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa risa perversa, y lo vio, salio entre las sombra y mostrando su rostro completo a la luz de la luna, Bulma quedo impresionada al ver ya que había escuchado a su tutor y maestro que el era él más fuerte de todos los vampiros que existían en la tierra. Bulma: es el que debemos matar mi hermano y yo para que regrese la paz a la tierra.- pensaba- cuando lo miraba a los ojos Vegeta: me presento mi nombre es Vegeta soy conocido como el Príncipe de los vampiros niña dijo irónicamente. Bulma: ve..ve..vege.. Vegeta - piensa - el es Príncipe de los Vampiro Vegeta Bulma no se dio cuenta que el estaba a sólo centímetros frente a ella, Bulma podría sentir su respiración muy cerca de su cuello para morderlo. Ella no supo por qué pero ella sólo no podía moverse, ella quiso darse la vuelta y lucha o sólo correr lo más lejos posible de él.  
  
Vegeta empezó a acercarse a ella y antes de que Bulma pudiera dar la vuelta él es encontraba delante de ella...  
  
Vegeta:¿Qué tenemos aquí?, acerco su mano a la mejilla de Bulma acariciándola.  
  
Siguiente 


	2. capitulov2

Capitulo 2 Encuentros de amores destinados Bulma estaba como piedra sin moverse solo sentía su respiración estaba poniéndose más nerviosa y su respiración se ponía más rápida y más rápidamente, ella no supo por qué este vampiro afectó tantos sus sentido. Ella no niegan que él fuera vistoso, esos ojos negros, casi tan negro como una noche sin luna, su llama como el pelo, esos colmillos afilados.  
  
Bulma se dijo así misma como puedo pensar en eso!!!! Este tipo es un vampiro, yo soy una cazadora de vampiros y sirvo para matar.  
  
Goku sintió como ese maldito estaba cerca de su Bulma y la podía lastimar o matarla si el quisiera, corría lo mas rápido que puede dar sus piernas para llegar ayudar a su hermana ya que ese vampiro era el mas fuerte de todos y no podrá ella sola contra él.  
  
Mientras tanto vegeta y Bulma se miraban fijamente sin quitar su vista del otro y sin moverse no querían perder de talles uno del otro con un silencio tenso hasta que vegeta lo rompió  
  
Vegeta: está de hecho muy delicioso, para mí gusto dijo al príncipe de la oscuridad antes de capturar y agarrarla, correr su cabeza para dejar libre su cuello para morderlo  
  
Bulma: Oh dios debo que detenerlo para que yo pueda estar seguro y poder atacarlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde como yo quisiera porque no puede detenerlo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez. En eso vegeta esta a punto de morder su cuello cuando sintió un ruido al darse la vuelta vio a Goku y este se abalanzo contra él para atacarlo y así en el proceso soltar a Bulma que esta prisionera entre sus brazos. Goku: Maldito suéltala ella no tiene que ver en esto y tu lo sabes bien. Vegeta: Lamento darte una mala noticia pero tu sabes bien que ella es la escogida para que entre el mal o bien en la tierra dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Goku: eres un maldito vegeta ella es una joven que tiene que vivir todavía y no es su destino todavía, tu pelea es con migo maldito. Vegeta: sabes muy bien que mi destino esta escrito y que la cazadora..... Goku: ella no morirá por que yo la protegeré para que tú no la toques y ni siquiera te acerque a ella me escuchaste.-piensa-"pero lo que no sabes es que ella tiene el poder para cambiar a las personas cual sea su pasado vegeta y su destino eres tú. Con una sonrisa en el rostro". Vegeta: que le pasa a este idiota por que se ríe a caso tiene la pelea ganada acaso, lo mira con extrañeza. Estaba tan enfadado con la expresión de este dijo gritando acaso tienes la pelea ganada si la quieres ve por ella si es que puedes.  
  
Goku se hacer peligrosamente a vegeta y este le lanzo un golpe y este esquivaba todo los golpe que lazaba Goku hacia él ya que se encontraba a una altura considerablemente alta, pero en un descuido de vegeta este suelta a Bulma y esta cae de una altura a toda velocidad para quedar enterrada en una especie de lanza puntiaguda para morir enterada instantáneamente, pero Goku logra atraparla antes de quedar insertada en la lanza y la lleva a un lugar donde no corra peligro.  
  
Vegeta: estos humanos son tontos se preocupan de los demás y nunca por ellos Goku: aquí estarás bien Bulma dejándola en el suelo por mientras que hacia esto Goku vegeta se hacer peligrosamente por la retaguardia de Goku para acertarle un feroz golpe en ese momento Goku se coloca de pie y se da vuelta este ve que vegeta le quiere pegar este esquiva el Goku y cae al suelo y Vegeta: llego tu hora Goku y morirás mientras que tenia una daga para enterar en el pecho de Goku Bulma: tuvo un poco de razón y vio que vegeta estaba a punto de atacar a su hermano y se hacer a él sin que se de cuenta y estaba a punto de enterrarla, pero vegeta se da vuelta y siente que algo es enterrado en un costado Vegeta: ¡GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! y tira a Bulma legos y choca contra un árbol y queda inconsciente, se extrae la estaca y tirando lego, mirando con ojos asesinos a Bulma para matarla. Goku: grita ¡Bulma! Vegeta: ahora van a morir decía, mientras que en su mano derecha traía la daga y esta tan cerca para enterrar la daga de Goku a Bulma, pero escucho ruidos y vio que era los amigos de ellos Vegeta: por estas se lavaron pero a la otro morirán después de decir esto desaparece entre la oscuridad de la noche  
  
Los encontraron? preguntó Krillin , si respondió uno de ellos mientras que los demás corrían donde es encontraban ellos .Los demás al llegar vieron que Goku estaba sangrando y Bulma tirada un lado de él Milk: que paso aquí - no obtuvo respuesta Goku: hay que llevarse a Bulma a un lugar seguro- piensa- ya que su vida corre peligro y se desmaya y lo atajo Krillin  
  
Yamcha toma a Bulma con cuidado ya que esta un poco lastimada, mientras que Goku era cargado por Piccoro. Piccoro: lo mas seguro que su pelea siga ya que no a concluido Ten chijan: eso sea lo más seguro pero por ahora solo nos queda llevar a los muchachos a la casa de Rocha de su tutor para recuperarse. Pero no sabe que esta estaba siendo observada por otro vampiro que es más fuerte o de igual fuerza que vegeta y vio la pelea que este tuvo.  
  
Kyron: jajajajajajaja mi querido hermano esta será tu muerte ya que posee una debilidad es que te enamoraste de esa cazadora y se va volando con una risa burlona  
  
Anterior Siguiente 


	3. capitulov3

Capitulo 3 Historia legendaria de 300 años  
  
En el escondite de los vampiros el rey estaba dando las instrucciones para llevar a cabo la ceremonia y pidió estrictamente que no le digieran a su hijo menor de esto y que atraparan a Bulma viva y no muerta.  
  
Kyron: por qué es tan importante que esa cazadora este con vida mejor seria que estuviera muerta? Pregunto el vampiro Rey Vejita: por que mi querido Kyron por ser mi hijo mayor y tienes tanto o mas poder que vegeta tú eres el escogido para casarte con esa cazadora ya que como cuenta la leyenda que cada 300 año aparece una persona con poderes asombrosos que sobrepasa a la muestra, ya que pertenece a la familia del bien, es decir el legendario cazador se enamoro de una chica muy hermosa que pereció a al familia del bien en su totalidad, pero la pudo salvar de mis garras ante de hacerla mía para siempre después de esto el tuvo dos hijo con ella y su descendiente directa son ella y el otro cazador que ataco a vegeta. Kyron: lo que me cuentas es insólito no lo puedo creer y cual es el nombre de cazador que fue capaz de derrotarte padre Rey Vejita: tu lo conoce viste la pelea de vegeta su nombre es Goku (es el antepasado de ello dos) Kyron: Que! Vegeta había escuchado toda la conversación entre su hermano y su padre y dijo- ya veo ella y su hermano son los descendiente directa de es cazador pero lo más raro de todo es que ese tonto que me ataca es igual de fuerte y tiene el mismo nombre de ese legendario cazador debe ser coincidencia de nombre y se dio la media vuelta y se fue a averiguar sobre lo que escucho.  
  
Siguiendo con lo sucedió en el relato entre kyron y Rey Vejita Rey Vejita: lo que escuchaste bien no me hagas repetir las cosas de nuevo me entendiste y kyron asintió con la cabeza Kyron: me estas dando a conocer que esa cazadora tiene es poder para abrir ese portal si que es mala completamente, casarse con migo y lo mas interesante es que ella es la descendiente directa de ese cazador eso es bueno padre jajajajajajajajajajaja Rey Vejita: cuando nació esa chiquilla con un gran poder escondido dentro de ella pero a sido entrenada para poder ser utilizado gran poder a su antojo y eso que no a sacado todo su poder completamente Kyron: eso no mi importa yo misma la atrapare y la haré mía y que va a pasar con mi hermano a el le gusta a esa cazadora padre Rey Vejita: no te preocupes por el yo me encargo de vegeta Kyron: eso esta bien y se va riendo a descansar  
  
Regresando a donde esta muestro protagonista en la casa de Rochi  
  
Goku se recupero más rápido que Bulma y les contó todo lo que había pasado en la pelea solo que omitió que a Bulma la salto desde las alturas Yamcha: ese maldito atacó a Bulma sin piedad y lastimándola se la vera con mi ese estupido Krillin: Acaso quieres ser una carga para ellos en especial para Bulma sólo ellos pueden atacarlos y..... Rochi: la mentó decirle que llego otro ser mas fuerte que el príncipe de la oscuridad Todos: que ahí otro mas fuerte que él. Rochi: si es el Rey de los vampiros y el padre de este y va a utilizar a Bulma para la ceremonia de la muerte y liberar a los demonios y vampiro que fueron en cerrados en ese portal Ten Chinjan: por que a Bulma Goku: por que ella posee ese poder para liberar el bien y el mal de las almas de las personas y si se casa con su hijo ella va pasar hacer parte de la familia del mal Milk: que estas diciendo que necesitan a Bulma para abrir ese portal y casarse con él Goku: si ya que ella cuenta con esa habilidad de abrir ese portal, por eso ahí algunas personas cada 300 años, pero lo que no estoy seguro es porque Bulma es una cazadora se supone que debe haber solo uno y es soy yo y no ella. En eso despierta Bulma y abre sus ojos y Goku se hacer a ella Goku: estas bien Bulma: si y se coloca de pie, camina para sentarse al lado de Yamcha Rochi: tiene que tomar en cuenta Bulma que él es el más fuerte a lo largo de los vampiros y es príncipe, él ordena que las fuerzas oscuras y otras cosas que yo no estoy seguro saber al respecto.... por lo menos no todavía.  
  
Al escuchar esto no supo qué decirle, ella apenas permitió el vampiro más cruel la atacara de esa forma tan cruel. Goku: vamos Bulma no lo tomes tan a pecho solo recibió una mirada de desaprobación. Bulma: Goku no digas esas tonterías por ese descuido casi nos mata a ti y a mi Goku solo coloco tras de su cabeza su mano y con una sonrisa Milk: ya es hora para ir a clases ya que hoy nos entregan las prueba de la semana pasado Goku al escuchar esto desapareció antes que Bulma lo interrogara.  
  
En la universidad las cosas transcurrían de lo más normal, en clase de lenguaje Krillin: hoy entregan los rojos de las pruebas Goku: eeeee si tienes razón... - y otra vez me fue mal- pensaba Bulma: espero que esta vez te haya dio mejor Goku siempre te estoy ayudando a estudiar Milk: jajajajaja vamos Goku no pongas cara de muerto ya vera que te va a ir bien esta vez Krillin: Milk tiene razón no tienes que sufrir tanto Goku y Yamcha: se nota que no conocen a Bulma cuando se enoja Bulma: que están diciendo ustedes dos aaahhh! Goku y Yamcha: una risa nerviosa jajajajajaja Piccoro: este par nunca cambiara. En eso llega la profesora y trae las notas del curso Krillin: aquí en peso la carnicería Goku: y eso que no hay vampiro Todos: jajajajajajajajaja al escuchar que la profesora iba entregando las pruebas Profesora: Goku, este al escuchar su nombre se que do pálido y dijo- te sacaste un 60 junto a Krillin en el examen y este respiro aliviado. Profesora: Yamcha sacaste un 70 muchas felicitaciones, Piccoro 65, Ten Chinjan 64, Milk 62 y Bulma 68 en el examen y así transcurrió la tarde sin ningún problema. Pero en las noche todo estaba aparentemente normal solo atacaban demonios y que uno y otro vampiro, en una de esas noches Bulma y Milk fueron invitadas a una discoteca mientras que Goku andaban patrullando las calles de la cuidad.  
  
Anterior Siguiente 


	4. capitulov4

Capitulo 4 Sita a siegas  
  
Bulma: esta buena la música Milk: si y a que hora dijo que venia Goku por nosotras eeeeee!!!!! Bulma: bueno dijo que iba a patrullar las calles pero no te preocupes el sabe cuidarse sólo Milk Milk: tienes razón en eso él sabe cuidarse solo mejor que nosotras. Fueron sacadas a bailar por Yamcha y Ten Chinjan, pero no sabían que unos ojos negros como la noche observaba a Bulma con detalles a cada centímetro a centímetro de su cuerpo y no le gustaba mucho la compañía que tenía Yamcha: Bulma te vez muy linda esta noche y se sonrojo y se acerco a ella y la beso con pasión y deseo Vegeta: bah! que ese es su novio es una perdida de tiempo que tiene esa cazadora con andar con ese tipo que no sirve para nada y que la engaña, yo porque me tengo que preocupar por esa cazadora. En eso es produce un apagón en la discoteca y se va acercando a Bulma para besarla y llevársela lejos de su novio Bulma: ehh! Por que se produjo ese apagón a caso no será que.... En eso instante siente a Yamcha besar sus labios y piensa que es él, pero no sabe que es vegeta quien la besa de esa manera tan especial y dulce. Vegeta no quería dejar de besarla sus labios y separarse de ella ya que el encontraba la dulce de sus besos - su cuerpo será igual que sus labios- pensaba. Yamcha: Bulma a donde estas contesta Bulma: al escuchar que Yamcha la llama - a quien estoy besan -pensaba. En eso escucho una voz que le dijo Vegeta: deja de besa para decirle deja eso estupido el no te merece es un estupido el te engaña con otro mujer Bulma: que!!!!!!! Y en eso llega la luz y aparecen varios vampiros seguidores de vegeta atacando a las personas del lugar, Bulma ve a los vampiros y empieza a tacarlos juntos a sus amigos, pero vegeta quería guiar a Bulma. Goku venia de regreso de su patrullaje cuando presintió algo extraño y fue derecho donde sus amigo a la discoteca para ver si andaba bien por esos lados y disfrutar un poco con su novia. De regreso en la discoteca vegeta trataba de llevarse lejos a Bulma de Yamcha del lugar y seguir con lo que estaba antes que llegara la luz, vegeta salio esto lo vio Bulma y sale tras de él y los vampiros que están a su alrededor se hacían a un lado del camino y volvían a su lugar para que no pasara ninguno de los amigo de ella que estaban presente, Bulma llego aun callejón oscuro sólo iluminado por la luna. Goku vio a toda la gente salir corriendo del lugar cuando se encontró con un vampiro que estaba persiguiendo a una persona saca su estaca y le toca el hombro y este se la vuelta le llega un estacazo en el corazón y se convierte en ceniza y vio a sus amigo que estaban peleando con un vampiro se acerca para ayudarlos y lo mata de una estocada y pregunta Goku: que fue lo que paso en este lugar Milk: de repente a parecieron vampiros y empezó a tacar alas persona Ten Chinjan: nosotros nos defendimos como pudimos pero no estábamos preparados para que nos atacaran de esta forma Goku: y donde esta Bulma y Yamcha no lo es visto aquí Krillin: yo vi salir a Yamcha pero no a Bulma no será que.... Milk: como se te ocurre pensar eso Krillin que un Yamcha se la llevar a un lugar lejos de aquí.. Piccoro: o no ser que un vampiro se la llevara sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta cuando estábamos peleando con ellos Goku: voy a ir a buscar y sale a buscar a su hermana y a Yamcha junto a Krillin, Ten Chinjan y Piccoro Milk: espera no me dejen sola Goku yo iré igual quiero ir contigo aunque no te guste la idea y sale corriendo tras ellos Bulma no podía creer que ese vampiro pudiera besar de esa forma tan especial y lo se seguía buscando para preguntarle porque la beso (y le pide explicación) Bulma: donde se metió ese vampiro y se dio la vuelta cuando siente que alguien la besa de nuevo y vio que era vegeta y trata de escaparse de él. Vegeta: después de un rato separa a Bulma un poco de su lado y la mira buscando algo en esos ojos tan azules como el océano. Bulma: "Porque él me dijo eso Vegeta ¿Por qué?" No sabia que hacer al respecto. Cuando subió su cabeza para mirarlo ya no estaba. En eso escucho que era la voz de su Yamcha y de sus amigos e hermano. Yamcha: donde te habías metido Bulma me tenias preocupado con quien estaba eeeeee! Bulma: yo con nadie que yo sepa dijo nerviosa y Goku la estaba mirando y noto algo nerviosa y no dijo nada para que no se preocupara los demás Bulma: ya es muy tarde es mejor irnos no lo creen y todo se fueron a sus casa  
  
En el camino a casa de Bulma y Goku le pregunta Goku: que fue lo que paso realmente Bulma Bulma: es que bueno dijo con rodeos es que lo que pasa vi a un vampiro que me llamo la atención y salí tras él para matarlo y al pareces Yamcha me siguió y tu conoce lo demás por eso no dije nada frente a los demás Goku no te preocupes estoy bien. Goku: está bien creo en ti. Al frente de su casa Bulma: gracias hermanito y lo a braza y le da un beso en la mejilla. Antes de retirase a sus respectivos cuartos Goku la dice Goku: sabes que puedes contar con migo cuando quieras Bulma: si lo se solo que..... gracias se que puedo contar contigo hermano y entra en su cuarto.  
  
Anterior siguiente 


	5. capitulov5

Capitulo 5  
  
Sueño o Realidad  
  
Allí ella estaba, sola en su cuarto, terminando una tarea de investigación para su clase de administrador cuando termino con la investigación abrió su cama y saco su camisa de dormir y se acostó en su cama y apago la luz de su velador pero ella no podría dormir. Bulma estaba pensando sobre lo que pasó esa noche en la discoteca, en la manera como Vegeta la besó, la razón por qué ella el permitió, por que yo no intenté detenerlo ni siquiera, a caso yo lo quiero a él, durante esos 30 segundos ella quiso estar con él, volverse un vampiro y estar siempre a su lado.  
  
Después de eso Bulma sentía como el sueño le estaba ganado y sentía sus ojos pesados y ella estaba dormida profundamente.  
  
En el palacio de vegeta este se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro él se encontraba inquieto y no sabia por que la beso pero si sabia que el beso que le dio le gusto demasiado y por nadie él había sentido tal cosa en su vida, pero tenia la necesidad de volverla a ver aunque se en sueños y en eso se dirige a una de las habitaciones del palacio y se refleja en una especie de espejo y puede ver a la persona que el quiere y vio a Bulma durmiendo en su cama tan tranquila sin que la molestara parecía un ángel Vegeta: bascacctr ragaba ideom espritum fer decoy jallesr ieoaanm después de decir estas palabras desapareció  
  
En el sueño de Bulma se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño para ella pero no sabía a donde y por que esta en este lugar tan extraño para ella Bulma: ¿Dónde yo estoy? ¿Por qué es tan oscuro? Voz: No "tenga miedo, dice la voz a mujer que tiene frente a él, tú está seguro.... conmigo." Bulma: ¿Quién es usted? Muéstrese ahora mismo!! . Voz: que impaciente eres bueno si tu sabes quien soy le dice irónicamente En eso sale a la luz y ella no supo quién era, ella no se sentía asustada, él no iba a herirla. Bulma: ¡¡ Qué quiere usted de mí??? Déjeme sola!!" Voz: ¿Está seguro que Tú quiere que yo te deje? Yo pienso que no, yo puedo oír lo que tú piensas, yo sé lo que realmente quiere. Yo sé que yo este conmigo... Bulma: ya se había dado cuenta quien es-"Está equivocado, yo no lo quiero, yo quiero matarlo!!!" Vegeta: ¿Así por qué no lo hace? él dijo mientras abriendo sus brazos "Ven aquí y lo haces tú misma  
  
Bulma caminó hacía él, inseguro de qué hacer. Ella tenía una estaca en sus manos, ella no supo donde lo consiguió pero estaba allí en su mano. Ella estaba cerca de él, prepare para clavar la estaca en su corazón, pero antes de que ella estuviera lista para hacerlo, Bulma tenia la imagen de vegeta frente a ella, esos ojos oscuros interminables, y la beso. Bulma lo beso con la tal pasión, una pasión que ella no supo que tenía, pero también con la necesidad, lujuria y quizá el amor. Vegeta la besó con una pasión, que invadiendo su boca con su tenaza, gustando demasiado, él rompió el beso y dijo "Tú eres mía, pequeña, mía"  
  
Bulma abrió sus ojos muy asustada, sin creer lo que pasó. Era un sueño pero se sentía tan real, algo le dijo que era real. Bulma todavía sentía sus labios, sus manos, que su cuerpo apretó firme a suyo. Bulma: "Oh Dios, qué voy a hacer, yo no puedo destruirlo yo te amo"- y con eso ella cerró una vez más sus ojos y se quedo con ese hermoso sueño quedándose profundamente dormida.  
  
Vegeta volvió aparecer en la habitación y sonriendo feliz por lo que consiguió pero a la vez tenia ya un nuevo enemigo que era su hermano mayor y no iba a permitir que a la cazadora de pase algo y no lo va a permitir que suceda él iba hacer todo lo posible por defender a escondida ya no tenia duda que la amaba y va hacer todo por amor a ella Vegeta se retiro a sus aposento a descansar un poco y pensar bien en la decisión que tomo.  
  
Al otro día se quedo de juntar con Mikl el sábado para ayudarle a estudiar en la biblioteca de la universidad y le explicaba como resolver un ejercicio de estadística que era muy complicado de entender y desarrollar Bulma: tienes que elevar al cuadrado ente paréntesis y el resultado que te de lo multiplicas por este y después le sacas la raíz cuadrada vez que fácil Milk: eeeee bueno si tu lo dices Bulma: vamos Mikl es súper fácil de hacer eso pero entendiste la explicación que te di verdad Milk: si mas o menos Bulma: eso si que es un avance pero entiendes mas rápido que mi hermano.- oye Milk te puedo contar algo Mikl: si ¿tú sabe que puedes decirme todo, nosotras somos amigas? contéstele a su amiga íntimo con una misma sonrisa de felicidad, ok dime de que se trata Bulma: "Bien, es muy duro para mí decir y tú me tienes que prometerme que no dirás a NADIE sobre él."Me entendiste Milk: Bulma me está asustando, mejor dime que es realmente, pasa con tigo te noto algo extraña dijo su amiga cuando la ve Bulma: es que bueno se puso un poco roja como tomate "Yo estoy enamorado"  
  
Milk: "¡Qué? eso es bueno Bulma estoy tan contento por ti ... " Bulma no sabia que hacer frente la alegría de su amigo. "El problema real es con quien yo estoy enamorada, Milk por favor no me odies después de lo que voy a decir, tú eres la única en que yo puedo confiar en esto momentos" Milk: sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pero y tu hermano ustedes tiene una buena relación de hermanos y a Goku tu siempre le cuentas lo que te pasa Bulma: eso si tienes razón pero esto es distinto Milk Milk: bueno Bulma dime de quien se trata me tiene metido Bulma: esta bien te lo diré "Al hombre que yo amo es...." y en eso llega Goku que sonríe como siempre interrumpir la conversación de ambas. Mikl: que este Goku siempre interrumpe en los momentos mas importante con una sonrisa Bulma: Milk, yo te cuento después, ok? "Bulma le dijo a su mejor amiga. Milk: esta bien  
  
Anterior Siguiente 


	6. capitulov6

Capitulo 6 Comportamiento extraño  
  
Después de salir de la biblioteca Bulma esta muy pensativa sobre lo que había pasado a noche y su sueño se fueron a comer, en el restaurante todos estaban observando a Bulma por la forma que se comportaba en esto últimos día era extraña, pero a diferencia de eso no tenia problema en lo demás siempre se comportaba igual excepto con Yamcha ya que tenia sus dudas sobre de él. En la mesa Krillin comento algo y capto la atención de todos ya que Bulma fue a compra más comida y refresco para todos. Krillin: oigan no notan un cambio en la conducta de Bulma? Dice Krillin preguntado a los demás y este se pone sus gafases viejas. Goku: "¿Realmente" lo que dice Krillin "yo estoy un poco angustiado por Bulma, parece distante, que piensa Piccoro? Después de hacer esta pregunta Goku toma otro pedazo de pizza y la muerde. Piccoro: "Bien yo pienso que esta un poca cambiada pero....y ve a Goku como traga y le cae una gota Ten Chinjan: "Ella se está así desde que le dijeron sobre Príncipe Vegeta" Yamcha: "¿Qué sobre él? ¿Él es el más Fuerte de todos los vampiros? pero el debe marlo es Goku y no ella?" Preguntaba Yamcha con una mirada desconcertada en sus ojos. Milk: bueno si Yamcha tiene razón él es vampiro es muy peligroso y es bien conocido ya que siempre conseguir lo que él quiere" Yamcha: esto no debe afectar la conducta de Bulma? " le preguntaba a Milk. Milk: "Él es cazador nocturno y tiene que atrapar a Bulma para poder abrir el portal y lo hará para conseguir lo que quiere, dijo ella con preocupación. Goku: ¿Por que quiere a Bulma? ¿Por qué? nosotros no podemos permitirle que se la lleve!! "Goku gritó Yamcha: Ninguno de nosotros vamos dejar que se la lleven Goku no lo permitiremos- lo demás ven a Yamcha con cara no hables por nosotros después seguían hablando lo que iba hacer para ver la manera de detener a esos vampiros Milk se alejo del grupo y fue ayudar a Bulma con las bandejas de comida en la barra esperando la comida Milk: oye Bulma me vas a contar de quien estas enamorada Bulma: eeee si pues el que yo amo es...Goku gusto grita Bulma ya tengo hambre apresurarte con la comida Milk: sigo diciendo lo anterior siempre interrumpe en lo mejor de la conversación mi Goku Bulma: vamos nos esperan con la comida es mejor dejar las cosa así mañana te cuento Milk ay que siempre vamos estar siendo interrumpidas van caminado hacia la mesa donde están lo demás tirando talla y bromas cuando llegan a la mesa dejan las bandejas en frente de los demás Goku fue el primero en sacar una pedazo de comida y llevárselo a su boca Bulma: Goku cuando vas a prender Goku: efs qfue dfefmas no facafos Milk: primero mastica, tragas y después habla como gente educada a Bulma solo le salio una gota y se puso roja por la vergüenza Goku: es que lo demás no sacan es por eso que saque yo Milk Bulma: Yamcha que te pasa te veo algo angustiado Yamcha: eeee yo no bueno.....no me pasa nada Bulma: no se te a olvidado que me prometiste llevarme al cine mañana por mi cumpleaños después de decir esto Yamcha la beso pero la reacción de Bulma fue besarlo a el también, pero se sentía algo extraña al besarlo pero el beso fue corto Yamcha: que te paso por tan corto el beso. Bulma no supo que decir hasta que dijo Bulma: no sea goloso deja para mas rato y le guiño el ojo y se puso rojo y lo demás se pusieron a reír a carcajada. Después de esto salen del restaurante a patrullar las calles de la cuidad Todo esta siendo observado por vegeta desde el espejo que le mostraba lo que el quería ver se sentía con rabia por el la besa de esa manera lo voy a matar yo mismo después de decir esto se dio cuenta que él estaba celoso por que Bulma la besaron Vegeta: espejo muéstrame con quien esta Bulma y parece con Yamcha hablan y besándose y se fue a buscarla 


	7. capitulov7

Capitulo 7 El secuestro por una noche especial  
  
Bulma y Yamcha todavía estaba en las calles y mientras patrullaban, pensaba en volverlo a encontrarlo, ella quiso verlo, besarlo. Por que pienso en ti por que puedo sentir esta manera sobre ti y no por Yamcha, yo soy una cazadora, mi deber es matarte, no enamore de ti!" ella dijo casi llorando.  
  
Yamcha: Bulma yo quería preguntarte algo Bulma: si dime Yamcha: Bulma me gustaría saber que es lo que te paso Bulma: Yamcha lo que pasa en que yo bueno....Yamcha por que haces pregunta tan difíciles Yamcha: por que quiero saber si me quieres es por eso que te ago esa pregunto si te incomoda lo lamento Bulma: no Yamcha es que... bueno si en eso Yamcha se detiene y gira a Bulma para que quede frente a él Yamcha: entonces te puede hacer otra pregunta y quiero que me conteste Bulma que quieres cazar con migo Bulma no pudo hablar por la impresión pero alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba Voz: no ella no se puede cazar con tigo insecto Yamcha miraba por todo lados para encontrar la dueño de la voz, pero Bulma tenia su sospecha de quien se trataba Yamcha: sal de luz no te esconda cobarde Voz: mira quien lo dice eres tu el cobarde para no decirle la verdad a Bulma que la haz engañado todo es tiempo con tu profesora renacuajo solo Bulma lo miro con cara de desaprobación y pregunto Bulma: es eso cierto Yamcha Yamcha: Bulma lo que dice eso sujeto es pura mentira lo que dice Voz: yo nunca miento y se fue acercando a la luz poco a poco Yamcha puso a Bulma detrás de él hasta que apareció frente a ellos Yamcha: no puede ser Vegeta Bulma: Yamcha ten cuidado Vegeta: por que defiendes a eso cosa y Bulma no supo que responder solo lo miraba fijamente. Bulma por que viniste por que se decía a si misma Yamcha: Bulma aléjate de mí Bulma: estas loco te va a matar Vegeta: por que no le haces caso a Bulma Yamcha: Quien te dio premiso de tratarla de esa forma tan amigable Vegeta: eso no ti incumbe yo puedo tratar a las personas como yo quiera Vegeta y Yamcha se fueron a un fuerte enfrentamiento y Bulma no sabia que hacer primera ves en su vida no sabia que hacer para detener esa pelea y evitar que vegeta mate a Yamcha Mas lagado del lugar Goku y Milk conversaba de todo un poco cuando Goku sintió la presencia de Yamcha y de vegeta que estaba peleando fuertemente Milk: Goku que ocurre por que de repente te pusiste así Goku: Milk regresa a tu casa inmediatamente Milk: que dice estas loco no pienso dejarte solo estas loco Goku: milk es muy peligroso para ti si te expongo ya que podían utilizarte y no quiero eso Milk: esta bien te are caso por esta vez, pero quiero que me prometas algo pase lo que pase me dirás lo que ocurrió Goku asiente con la cabeza y la besa y se marcho donde sentía esa la pelea Vegeta: no sabia que pudiera pelear por esa manera no pensé que un humano pudieran pelear de esa manera a excepción de los cazadores eso desapareció de la vista de Yamcha y de Bulma Yamcha: donde se metió este maldito vampiro. Bulma también lo buscaba por la vista pero sintió la presencia de este Bulma: Yamcha cuidado y recibió un fuerte golpe que cayo al suelo un poco inconsciente pero este se puso de pie con bastante dificultadad Yamcha: maldito sea Vegeta, este se lanza para darle un golpe peor que el otro y Yamcha cae al suelo muy herido Bulma: Yamcha girito ella acercándose a él Vegeta: no te preocupes de él no esta muerto, Bulma no respondía pero puso su dedo en el cuello de Yamcha para ver si era cierto lo que decía Vegeta: no confías en mi él es un estupido y como tu puedes confiar en él ya que te estaba engañando con tu linda profesara eso lo dijo en tono de broma Bulma se levanto de su sitio y vio que vegeta se reía pero esta furiosa no por que aya lastimado a Yamcha si por lo que dijo de él y la otra Bulma se acerco a él sin que se diera cuenta y le dio un tremendo golpe que lo tiro al suelo y le dijo no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida me oyes Vegeta: lamento decepcionarte tanto pero no puedo hacer eso ya que te.....es eso recibió orto golpe de vino de Bulma En otro lugar Goku corría lo mas rápido que pudo ya la presencia de Yamcha esta disminuyendo lentamente y le preocupaba su hermana ya que estaba peleando con el mismo vampiro de la primera pelea .Mientras tanto vegeta esta impresionado con la pelea que tenia con Bulma ya que solo la había visto pelear y pudo distinguir la forma de pelear de ella ya que era diferente a la de su hermano en eso dijo Vegeta: yo vine a verte y mira como me tratas dijo con una gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su labios Bulma no contesto nada y siguió peleando vegeta sintió la presencia de Goku y quiso terminar la pelea y vio un descuido de Bulma ya que también sintió lo mismo que él y le un golpe en la boca del estomago y cayo inconsciente en los brazo de vegeta ,Yamcha vio este ultimo y se desmayo por el dolor y Vegeta tomo en brazo a Bulma y desapareció Cuando llego Goku no encontró a Bulma ni a vegeta ,pero vio a Yamcha muy lastimado lo cargo con mucho cuidado y se lo llevo a la casa de Rochi al llegar a la casa Goku deposito a Yamcha en la cama con cuidado y después fue hablar con Rochi sobre lo que sintió y cuando el llego no encontró a su hermana y estaba preocupado. En el palacio de vegeta dejo a Bulma en una de las habitaciones del castillo y le toco la mejilla con eso Bulma se despertó Vegeta: Ve miste a mi verdad? Bulma: eeeee a si ya recuerdo ¿porque me trajiste aquí? Vegeta: no me conteste con otra pregunta yo quiero que me responda la mía Bulma al despejar esos sentimiento, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas para preguntarle y cuando su vio su vista se encontró con él parado frente a ella sin poder quitarle la mirada-pensaba-¿Por qué yo? era todos lo que pudo decir Bulma Vegeta respondió su pregunta silenciosa  
  
Vegeta: Tú naciste para ser mi novia, ser mía y no intente lucharlo contra eso. Tu eres la que yo quiero, y yo siempre consigo lo que yo quiero" dijo al príncipe oscuro. Bulma: Yo no soy una cosa, yo soy un humano, yo tengo sentimientos, y tú no puede hacerme estar no me puedes obligar hacer algo que no quiero, gritando Bulma. Vegeta: No puede cambiar tú destino, si intenta cambiarlo morirás Bulma: Pero yo.... en ese momento vegeta apretando sus labios contra suyo, era un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de necesidad y amor. Vegeta empezó a desnudarse, pero ella dijo No aquí no respondió al beso que leído. Mientras tanto casa de Rochi y los demás no sintieron en ninguna parte la presencia de Bulma y se preocuparon por ella y empezaron a buscarla por todas parte de la cuidad, pero Goku tenia un mal presentimiento de esto. Volviendo con muestra pareja del año vegeta la había llevado aun lugar muy especial Bulma: a donde estamos Vegeta: en mi castillo, en mi cuarto. Pero estamos solos Bulma: miro a los alrededores y vio que estaba en un cuarto, parecía viejo y polvoriento, pero era bonito, con el candelabro por, las cortinas de la cama era n de color rojo y hecho de seda. Vegeta empezó a besarla con pasión con deseo de hacerla suya y ni siquiera su hermano podía tenerla ,vegeta empieza a tocarla y a besarla comenzó por desabrochar su camisa mientras que él la besó de nuevo mientras él masajeaba sus pechos despacio de una manera muy sensual. Bulma con sus manos recorrió por su espalda sacándole la polera y tocar mejor su fuerte tronco que era duro pero suave, vegeta con sus manos desabrocho su pantalón sacándoselo y dejarla en ropa intima él dejo de besarla para sacarse sus pantalones y quedar de la misma manera que ella y se sube sobre ella y le susurra algo al oído Vegeta: tú eres mi Amor confidencial oscuro él le dijo y la volvió a besar con mas pasión que antes, luego bajo hasta su cuello que casi la muerde. Después de un rato Vegeta la miraba durante varios minutos, pero para Bulma estaba llevaba horas perdida en sus ojos oscuros, esos ojos que han visto el dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo, de sus víctimas. Pero ella lo miraba con ternura ella sentía por el vampiro, ella quiso ser suyo, estar para siempre con él. Vegeta: Antes de que nosotros hagamos esto, yo debo decirle algo, yo no puedo ofrecerle felicidad eterna, pero le ofrecer el amor eterno, tú caminará entre la oscuridad, nunca ver la luz del día de nuevo, estar abajo la caza de otros cazadores te alimentaras de los ser vivos.... Bulma: Vegeta, yo quiero estar con tigo...... Vegeta: Yo te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad, tú debes morir para que renazcas en mi mundo, a mí lado Bulma: Yo quiero a, yo quiero ser lo que usted es. Él se acercó al fin de la cama, cierre bastante para extender la mano y tocar su cara. Vegeta: estas segura, de lo que quieres? Bulma: Sí, mi amor eso es lo que yo quiero Vegeta bajó y la besó en los labios, él resbaló por su cuerpo y la brazo a su cintura, él la tiró más cerca a su ahora el cuerpo desnudo, él rodó su cuerpo para que dar encima de ella, vegeta la besó de nuevo con más pasión, él dejó de besar sus labios y movió a su cuello. Tal una piel delicada y suave él quiso saborear su sangre pero él supo que éste no era el tiempo, le gustará ella pero no todavía. Bulma sentía sus manos que se preguntan por su cuerpo, ella sentía sus yemas de los dedos que alcanzando el cuerpo de vegeta, cuando él la llegó sentido un sentimiento caluroso de arriba abajo su cuerpo allí, nadie la ha tocado esta manera alguna vez. Él dejo de masaje sus pechos mientras besando su garganta, su boca que baja a su pecho izquierdo, él ejecuta su lengua alrededor de él, él tomó un pezón a su boca chupando y mordisqueando en él. Sus gemidos y lamentos le dieron tanto placer. Él hizo el mismo en su otro pecho, ganándolo los gemidos más deliciosos de su vida. Vegeta quiso más de ella, ahora la besó abajo a su estómago, lamiendo su ombligo, él separó sus piernas y aun fue baje en ella, Bulma gimió, esto se sentía bien, vegeta la lamió su parte mas sensible durante varios minutos, sus gritos adecuados gimiendo de placer, que él decidió detenerse, prepare para continuar. Él empezó a empujar en ella despacio, él era tan manso como él pudiera ser, todavía permanecía tranquilo que la permite ajuste a su respiración, cuando él se sentía que ella relaja él empezó a mover dentro de ella, cada empujón más rápidamente y más profundamente. Bulma se sentía que algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, dolió tanto, pero ella quería que él la hiciera suya completamente. Después de que un rato que el dolor empezó a marcharse. Él empezó a acelerarse más rápido y más rápidamente, él sentía su descargo cerrar, ella se sentía maravillosa, se escucho un gemido fuerte él sentía un placer increíble el más gran orgasmo que él tenía en la vida. Vegeta se derrumbó encima de ella, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Cuando él volcó fuera de de ella para quedar a un lado, él coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró a su lado. Vegeta: Ahora mi hechura de amor es mía completamente. Vegeta la miraba suplicando los ojos, él supo él los que ella quería pero no lo quería hacer todavía -pensaba- yo no puedo hacerle esto, yo lo amo mucho para condenarla vivir como migo - se levanto y se fue dejando a Bulma sola en su cama, al despertar vio que él ya no estaba a su lado y se puso a llorar sola quedase en la misma manera que él la dejó allí. Bulma no supo qué pensar o hacer, ella se ha entregado a él, y él la rechazó. Bulma: ¿Por qué? no lo hizo le gusté yo? Yo no soy lo bastante buena para él?. Bulma se vistió y empezó a recorrer por el lugar extraño. Ella quiso encontrar una salida, ella quiso ir a donde su hermano y decirle todo, ella estaba segura que él la entendería y lo sucedia con ella. 


	8. capitulov8

Capitulo 8  
  
Pero de después de buscar toda la noche se dirigió a su casa para descansar un poco y continuar con la búsqueda de mañana. En el cuarto de Goku estaba preocupado por ella ya que su hermana no estuviera y pensaba en lo peor con esos vampiro que la tenían y podrían abrir el portal para liberarlos Goku desecho esa idea ya que para ello todavía faltaba tres meses para la fecha indicada y salio a buscarla por cuidad. En otra parte en el castillo vegeta estaba analizando lo que paso la noche anterior de convertir a Bulma en una vampiro pero su hermano no lo permitiría, pero el no sabe donde esta pero si puede sentir la presencia de ella diablos se dijo a si mismo por lo que pensaba ya que el la quería mucho mas lo que el pensaba para hacerle esto y si su hermano se entera ella corre peligro que la mate o la tome a la fuerza por lo del portal vegeta se sonrió porque eso ya no puede ser ya ella le pertenece y no a su hermano no le importaba morir por salvarla, pero en el palacio Bulma buscaba la manera de cómo salir del lugar y llegar donde su hermano para que la protegiera Bulma caminó por casi 30 min. y no podía encontrar una puerta ni siquiera este lugar parece como un laberinto, ninguna puerta, ninguna ventana, nada por donde salir Bulma se dijo ¿Oh por kamisama, que se supone que debo hacer ahora? Me encuentro atrapada aquí. Primero él me seduce, él me hace creer que lo ame entonces él desaparece y me deja aquí solo sin la manera de salir al exterior pero debe haber una manera de huir de el ya vera es estupido - pensaba Bulma para si misma si finalmente decidió tenerme aquí durante algún tiempo o si todo lo que él dijo que era una mentira ¿Qué si fuera un plan para librarse de mí? Y para matar a mi hermano?.  
  
En las calles se encuentra Goku con Milk que le pregunta Milk: Haz visto a Bulma Goku: no y eso me preocupa Milk: ¿Dónde estará Bulma? Goku: no se, pero me preocupa que no allá llegado a la casa a noche ya que ella sabe cuidarse sola Milk: vamos Goku deja a Bulma. Ella ya es una mujer que se puede cuidar sola y tu lo sabe bien eso le servirá de lección le guiña un ojo a Goku y este se pone rojo como tomate Goku: bueno mirando de ese punto si, pero todavía es una niña poniéndose algo serio, pobre que alguien le haga algo a mi hermana se las vera con migo Milk: hay Goku tu nunca cambias será mejor seguir buscando  
  
En el palacio de Vegeta este se dirigió a verla si se encontraba en su cuarto pero cuando llego vio que no estaba y salio a buscarla en eso Bulma estaba buscaba una salio y sintió algo se escondió entre unas ramas que tenia en su jardín, vio a vegeta en ese lugar, lo vio salir del lugar Bulma enseguida que él se fue salio por esa misma puerta hasta llegar a una salida e ir donde su hermano para contarle todo lo que había pasado eso noche , vegeta seguía buscando a Bulma por castillo Vegeta: no la encuentro por ningún lado al menos que allá escapado, pero como pudo salir si que yo me diera cuento a menos que se halla escondió de mi y me viera salir cuando la estaba buscando en el jardín soy un estupido que descuidado soy. Vegeta sale tras de ella Cuando llego a la cuidad ya casi estaba oscureciendo Bulma quería llegar donde estaba su hermano y amigo ya que los necesitaba mas que nunca, en un patrullaje Goku sintió algo que no supo que era pero se dirigió donde lo estaba guiando esos sentidos al acercase mas pensó que era un vampiro pero cuando sintió la presencia se dio cuenta que era su hermana y fue a encontrarla cuando este vio al vampiro que lo ataca hace un mes y estaba cerca de Bulma, este aterriza al lado de ella y la detiene de un brazo Bulma: suéltame, vegeta la mira y Bulma lo agarra del brazo que la tiene sujeta y lo tira contra una pared. Vegeta se levanta como si nada pero Goku observaba la situación Bulma: no te me a cerques de nuevo, vegeta hizo caso omisa a las advertencias de Bulma y la vuelve agarrar del brazo, Bulma intenta zafarse de él y agarra el otro brazo libre, la jala hacia así y la besa. Vegeta: por que te fuiste de mi castillo, Goku vio esto y no podía creer que el príncipe de la oscuridad haya besado a su hermana de esa manera. Bulma no respondió a su pregunta y vegeta empezó a desesperarse por que ella no le respondía, Bulma vio la manera de liberarse de él cuando la suelta Bulma lo abofetea con toda su fuerza, Vegeta no racionó a esa cachetada dijo: Vegeta: me lo merezco por lo que le hice por dejarla sola en mi alcoba y vio que otro golpe venia hacia el y lo esquivo sin ningún problema no entendía por que lo estaba atacando de esta manera no sabia por que. Bulma solo lo estaba provocando para que la convirtiera en un vampiro, tanto fue la provocación que le causo que Vegeta la arrinconarla hasta una pared y se acercaba a su cuello cuando estuvo muy cerca de su cuello sintió que alguien lo ataca por atrás y lo tiro lejos de ella. Goku: sin te acerca a mi hermana te arrepentirás te juro que te mato y quiero que me explique que fue eso beso a mi hermana Vegeta: no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que ago lo miraba desafiante Goku: claro que tengo derecho a saber por que te llevaste a mi hermana, Bulma se acerco al él. Vegeta solo la miraba y después dijo Vegeta: me la lleve lejos de mi hermano eso es todo Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba al decir esas cosa, siendo que hizo el amor con él y después agrego vegeta ya que corre peligro si la llega a tener para abrir el portal solo es eso y se dijo a si mismo y tenerla cerca mi ya que su manera de ser me llama mucho su atención y es una mujer muy estupenda y se asomo una sonrisa en sus labios en eso apareció su hermano mayor Kayron: Vaya, vaya miren no mas a quien encontramos aquí si son mi querido hermanito y los dos cazadores mirando a Bulma y acercándose a ella. Goku y Bulma retroceden a cada paso que él daba y Vegeta no podía aguantar mas ver como se acercaba a ella con algo de maldad Goku: que quieres de nosotros? y poniéndose en guardia Kayron: tú sabe la respuesta y por que realizas preguntas idotas y se va acercando a ellos Goku: a si como estas seguro de eso lo mira y le dice a su hermana Bulma yo peleare con el y te metes a esa iglesia que esta cerca de aquí Bulma: Goku tu no puedes con él es muy fuerte o mas que Vegeta Goku: por que lo llamas de esa manera bueno después me responderás a esa dudas que tengo y quiero que me explique por que te beso la miro con seriedad Bulma: Goku yo es que......no se que decirte a eso Goku: después de la pelea cambiando de tema cuando te diga que corras lo haces y lo mires hacia atrás Bulma: pero Goku tu... Goku: ya te dije hazme caso por una ves en tu vida Bulma Bulma:Goku.... y no supo que decir a esto y asintió con la cabeza cuando se acercó a ellos Kyron trato de agarra a Bulma del brazo y fue detenido por Goku Goku: grito corre ya y Bulma se dirigió a la iglesia donde le había dicho su hermano pero estaba a punto de llegar paramecio otro vampiro que era secuaz de Kyron que la sujeto del brazo pero Bulma se lo quito del camino pero kyron dijo Kyron: uno tiene que hacer el trabajo siempre esto vampiro de ahora son unos estupidos y tira legos a Goku fue donde estaba Bulma peleando con otro vampiro y lo tira contra un árbol que tenia una rama astillada y queda incrustado y se convierte en polvo. Kyron que ya estaba muy cerca de Bulma la a sujeta del brazo y la trae contra él la besa Bulma se trataba de soltar de él ya que sus besos le daban asco y nauseas. Mientras eso pasaba vegeta ayudaba a Goku a levantarse del suelo Goku: por que me ayudas vegeta no respondió, pero después de un rato dijo Vegeta: por que me interesa tu hermana y no es lo que piensa no es para abrir la puerta sino....es que yo la amo Goku: que tu que grito pero no escucho el hermano de este me quieres decir que te gusta mi hermana y por eso te la llevaste vegeta se puso rojo pero Goku intuyó el por que se puso así y ambos pensaba en cosas muy diferente cuando esos pensamiento fue interrumpidos por los grito de Bulma Bulma: Goku ayúdame ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suéltame trataba de zafarse de él pero no podía era demasiado fuerte para ella sola Vegeta: quédate aquí yo la ayudare y pienso arreglar una pequeña cuenta con mi hermano y dejo a Goku en un árbol para descansar Bulma: déjame en paz yo no tengo nada que te sea de utilidad Kyron: claro me eres de utilidad niña ya que puedo utilizar para abrir la puerta del mal mientras decía eso estaba luchando con ella para tenerla cerca y besarla de nuevo ya que le gustaron esos besas en esos forcejeos Bulma pudo ver una manera de salir de él lo agarra del brazo lo levanta y lo arroja contra una pared y sale corriendo donde su hermano. Pero le faltaba poco para llegar kyron la detiene le lanza una bola de energía no tan potente que la tira lejos y queda inconsciente y se acerca a ella Goku reúne toda su fuerza ataca a kyron pero este lo repele con un fuerte golpe y explota en el aire Goku no podía creer que uno de sus mejores ataque era inservible no vio cuando desapareció de su vista y aparece detrás de él lo golpea y cae al suelo inconsciente y se a cerca Bulma y ve a su hermano muy cerca de ella Kyron: vamos vegeta.....escogiendo palabras adecuadas luego ella va a formar parte de muestra familia del mal y será tu cuñada y suelta una carcajada Vegeta: eso lo tu dices hermano pero vegeta dentro de alma tenia todo el odio contra su hermano por ver lastimado a su amor, pero le prometió a Goku que la ayudaría Kyron: a donde vas Vegeta: a matar a este cazador se agacha y le da una cosa rara le susurra este es para que te mejores pronto después de eso Goku ya estaba mucho mejor y se escondió Kyron: que pasa hermano ya lo mataste pero vegeta no respondió se dirigió donde se encontraba Bulma Kyron: era tan hermosas pronto serás mi esposa para toda la vida y toca con su mano mejilla, pero no sintió a vegeta tan cerca de ellos le pego a traición con un tremendo golpe que cayo sobre Bulma Vegeta: nunca será tuyo kyron ya que es mía le da una patada y cae lejos de Bulma vegeta toma a Bulma y se dirige donde esta Goku y se la entrega y dijo Goku: gracias por salvarla, pero que va a pasar con tigo Vegeta: no se pero si se que voy estar cerca de ella para cualquier cosa y cuídala por favor y miro a otro lado ya que sintió la presencia de su padre Goku: que pasa por que te pones de esa manera Vegeta: llévatela de aquí si no quieres morir por estupido y prométeme una ultima cosa pase lo que pase con migo por favor pretejerla Goku: eeeeeeee bueno que la pretejeré Goku sale del lugar hacia la iglesia ya que presentía algo muy malo que iba a pasar muy pronto A fuera vegeta espero a su padre que venia caminando hacia él Rey Vejita: Así fuiste tu quien se llevo a la cazadora y lastimaste a tu hermano ¿por que? Entonces lo que dijo kyron es cierto te gusta esa cazadora lastima por ti ya que ella esta destinada para él y no a ti esa es la tradición y la voy hacer cumplir Vegeta: no te lo permitiere primero muerto y no voy a dejar que mi hermano se quede con ella ya que es.......se quedo cayado y estaba hablando de mas Rey Vejita: que ella es ¿que? Di de una vez portadas me estas dando a entender que te pertenece Vegeta: piensa lo que quieras no te diré nada Rey Vejita: a si pues tendré que hacer algo que no querías vegeta ya que cuando naciste fuiste muy distinto a nosotros y eso se debe a que tú madre era muy especial ya que ella era vampiro pero descendía de un humano, pero tú hermano es un vampiro derecho y correcto su única debilidad es igual a la tuya mi querido vegeta esa cazadora, pero le pertenece a kyron por derecho propio Vegeta: que vas hacer me mataras o que Rey Vejita: es algo pero para ti jajajajajajajajajajaja vegeta no pudo entender por que esa risa de su padre eso significaba algo pero no supo que era eso Vegeta: si eso lo quiero ver y se lanzó contra su padre pero este esquivaba todos los golpes de él Rey Vejita: haz mejorado tus ataques pero no servirá de nada contra mí. En la iglesia Goku no podía creer que pudiera pelear de esa forma, pero no podía entender que fue lo que paso entre su hermana y él y lo que dijo el rey de los vampiro sobre vegeta En la pelea que tenía padre e hijo, kyron ya volvía en si y vio la pelea de su padre Kyron: que fue lo que paso y en eso recordar todo lo que paso es maldito de vegeta me las pagara ya vera ese estupido me vengare .La pelea de rey y vegeta era muy fuerte y tenia la ventaja su padre eso vio a vegeta que se acercó con gran rapidez a él que no lo vio eso escucho la voz de kyron que le dijo Kyron: detrás de ti padre y este esquivo el ataque de vegeta Vegeta: Maldito kyron cállate y fue contra su padre de nuevo Goku mira todo esto sin perder de vista la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente de la iglesia y se dijo a si mismo Goku: para vencer a esos demonios debo entrenar mucho mas para poder proteger a Bulma y entrenarla a ella también y que despierte todo su poder que tiene escondido todavía es nuestra única salvación, en eso sintió una gran explosión que se tuvo que cubrí los ojos ya que era muy brillan esa luz pero después de eso vio a vegeta en posición de pelea , pero este no sabia nada ya que kyron esta esperando el mejor momento para atacar a su hermano de la misma manera pero vio que su padre esta perdiendo y salio a ayudarlo era dos contra uno eso desapareció uno y no lo vio pero su poder choco contra él que cayo muy cerca donde estaba Bulma y Goku , se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para alegarlo del lugar pero ante de que pudiera atacar de nuevo sintió un tremendo golpe y cayo inconsciente al suelo Rey Vejita: te esta esperando el cournet y serás uno de nosotros hijo y te olvidaras de ella para siempre solo será de ahora en adelante la prometida de tu hermano lo cojee y desapareció de la vista de Goku  
  
Goku: que va a pasar ahora en adelanto con esta situación y Bulma con Yamcha y él toma a bulma en sus brazo y sale de la iglesia a la casa de Rochi y le cuenta todo lo que paso y obviamente ocultando lo que paso entre él y su hermana 


	9. capitulov9

Capitulo 9  
  
Después de lo sucedió en la pelea y las cosas estaban aparentemente tranquilas pero cuando Bulma despertó del terrible golpe vio a su hermano y trato de levantarse pero no pudo ya todavía le dolía ese golpe en el estomago Goku: acueste debes descansar un poco mas Bulma: yo Goku lamento tanto lo que paso solo que yo.... Goku: no te preocupes por eso después me contaras la verdad y la miro a sus ojo azules como el cielo Bulma: bueno te lo contare.......... Después de un par de hora Bulma le contó todo lo que había paso con él y Goku no podía creer lo que escucha Goku: pero como paso eso y como yo no medí mi cuento se le salio esa palabras que Bulma pudo entender perfectamente lo que sentía Goku Bulma: perdóname y empezaron a salir gruesa lagrimas de sus ojos y recorrer por sus mejilla Goku se sentó al lado de ella y le dijo Goku: Bulma perdóname por no ponerte la atención suficiente y me preocupe tanto por esa estupida leyenda y que estamos involucrados tú y yo pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar de nuevo te lo juro Bulma: gracias hermano y lo abrazo y termino de llorar sobre su pecho hasta quedar tranquila eso entro su madre y le dijo que tenia visita dejo Goku : y quienes mamá es. Es Milk dile que pase Milk: hola como estas Bulma Bulma: si un poco mejor limpiándose las lagrimas de si cara Milk: vaya parece que llegue un mal momento parece Goku: no te preocupes tanto ya hablamos solo que estamos recordando cuando éramos chico y me preocupaba de mi hermana Bulma: Goku no digas tonterías tu siempre te preocupas de mi y me trata con una niña aunque lo sigo siendo y miro hacia abajo mirando la colcha de su cama Goku: aunque del todo no haz crecido y eres muy fuerte nunca me imaginaba que mi hermanita iba a hacer tan bonita y que tenia que cuidarte de los que te quieren lastimar Milk: Ahí Goku tu nunca cambias verdad Bulma: cambiando de tema a que haz venido Milk Milk: es verdad vine a saber como te encontraba y ver a mi cazador favorito en ese instante Goku se pone rojo de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras de Milk. Goku: aun rojo no dejas esas cosas delante de Bulma ya que puede pensar mal Bulma: cuando yo no te preocupes Goku no entiendo nada de lo que tu mi cuañada están hablando ya que es natural jajajajajajaja se aun mas rojo Goku Goku: bueno, bueno ya vasta de hablar de esa cosa parece que ya estas mejor con ese animo por lo que se ve Milk: si se nota pero no te enojes y le da un beso en la boca Bulma: vaya hermanito con una mirada picarona y con risa Goku: bueno Bulma tienes que descansar unos días más para reponerte vamos Milk Milk: si, bueno Bulma nos vemos cuídate Bulma: si después Goku y Milk salen de la habitación de ella para que descanse  
  
En sala estaban hablando sobre lo que paso cuando encontró a Bulma y Vegeta Milk: lo que me dices es verdad Goku como que Bulma se halla fijado en él sabiendo que es un vampiro Goku: eso no lo se pero si se que él me dijo que la quería mucho y que la protegiera pase lo que pase con él y le voy a cumplir mi palabra ya no quiere de que sufra mas Milk: y le dijiste que fue lo que paso con él verdad Goku: no pero eso es lo que me preocupa ya fue una pelea muy dura y apenas pude ver esa pelea y que solo fue entre su padre y él tenia una gran poder que me dio la impresión que la tierra temblaba Milk: que estas diciendo que el príncipe de la oscuridad mosto sus verdaderos poderes Goku: me dio la impresión que ocultaba una cantidad más de poder, pero su padre la superaba bastante Milk: como son las cosa a pesar que lo creamos malvado y desapiadado es una buena persona por dentro Goku: va estas igual que Bulma me dijo al así antes que llegaras Milk: es por lo que me cuentas que yo puedo sacar conclusiones sobre la apariencia de ese sujeto Goku: a lo mejor tengas la razón, pero ahora no lo se ya que no lo vi después de es gran explosión Milk: no será que tanto como su hermano y su padre se lo llevaron para cambiarlo Goku: no lo creo seguro que lo mataron o quizás tenga la razón pero no lo sabremos esta que llegue ese día Milk En el palacio del Rey Vejita no estaban tan equivocada las suposiciones de Milk ya en esos momento en una habitación estaban tratando de que vegeta obedeciera las ordenes como un vampiro malvado y despiadado ya querían que perdiera todo esa escasa amabilidad que tiene Rey Vejita: es más testarudo que yo mismo Kyron: vamos padre esto toma su tiempo y espero que no se hacer mas a mi querida prometida la hermana de es estupido Rey Vejita: eso lo veo algo imposible ya a vegeta le gustar estar fuera de este palacio pero hay que tratar que no se acerque a esa pelea aunque pensándolo bien podíamos en esos cuando iba a decir algo más Kyron lo corto Kyron: probarlo contra ese cazador y sus amigos y yo me encargo de temer pues una pequeña cita con ella Rey Vejita: no estaría nada mal pero tú te tienes que aguantar de verla hasta el día en que se cumpla es plaza apara es maldita puerta y vegeta mantenerlo legos de ella para que no aya complicaciones Kyron: bueno a él pero a mi por que si la quiero tener junto a mi y besarla y saborear sus sangre que debe ser muy dulce dice eso con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios Rey Vejita: ya ternito con vegeta le dice a otro vampiro con unos aparatos que controlaba Vampiro: si mi señor ya esta listo solo hay que espera que despierte Rey Vejita: esta bien te puedes retirar y tú también y esta terminantemente prohibido de ir a ver a la cazadora, en esos momento vegeta esta despertando cuando escucho a su padre de la advertencia sobre esa cazadora kyron pregunto Kyron: como te siente Vegeta Vegeta: que paso solo tengo algunos recuerdos confusos Rey Vejita: eso maldito cazador te lastimo y te dejo inconsciente tú hermano y yo te trajimos para curar tus heridas que eran un poco graves no es verdad kyron Kyron: eeeeeeee si te dejaron bastante lastimado vegeta con tal ironía Vegeta: bueno me voy a mi palacio no me gustar estar en esa estudia habitación y menos con alguien tan poca cosa Kyron: que dijiste repite basura estaba muy cerca uno del otro cuando su padre lo separo Rey Vejita: ya basta de tanta fraternidad entre hermanos vegeta deja ya kyron de molestar y tú vete luego a lo que te mande hacer Kyron: eeeeeeeee yo a donde Rey Vejita: solo vete o quieres que te explique con manzanas tengo que decirle algo mas vegeta que debe saber Kyron: esta bien pero para la otra vegeta no te salvas ya que me debes una muy grande todavía y sale de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo Rey Vejita: vegeta lo que debo decir es que debes quedarte un tiempo en mi palacio ya que ese cazador te anda buscando para matarte ya como te dije anteriormente el fue quien te lastimó a ti y un poco a tu hermano cuando te fue ayudar Vegeta: así y que tiene que ver eso con migo que lastimaran también al tonto de kyron Rey Vejita: veras que tú ibas a matar a la elegida, es decir a la hermana del cazador Vegeta: seria mejor que la matara no Rey Vejita: no digas estupideces ella es la escogida para abrir la puerta del mal de muestra familia y así llenar a la tierra con maldad pura y nosotros seremos lo gobernadores de este mundo Vegeta: eso suena bien pero tengo que vengarme de ese estupido por lo que me hizo ese cazador me las pagara Rey Vejita: se creyó todo el cuento que le dije entonces eso funciona esa maquina es necesario cuando capturemos a esa cazadora la traemos a esta habitación sin que se de cuenta vegeta de ello ya que va estar entretenido con su hermano peleando y formara parte de nuestra familia y kyron me tendrá de después de esto un hijo con ella para que si nuestra descendencia del mal eso se lo dijo a si mismo es fosando una sonrisa de victoria Vegeta se retiro a su habitación a meditar lo que había pasado realmente y se recuesta en su cama ya que él también estaba sumiso a sus pensamiento y le daba vuelta en la cabeza lo que le dijo a kyron que no se acercara a la hermana y todavía no era el momento de vengarse de ese estupido por lo que le hizo y se queda dormido pensando esto también  
  
Esa misma noche Bulma no podía quedarse dormida por un extraño presentimiento que le daba vuelta en su cabeza no la dejaba en paz pero como un rayo vino a su mente la imagen de vegeta esto era lo mas raro pero esas sensaciones la hacían pensar que a vegeta le esta pasando algo pero con certeza sabia que cuando lo viera va ser distinto para ella y para él. 


	10. capitulov10

Capitulo10  
  
Los meses pasaron sin ningún suceso anormal aparte de los vampiros que buscaban cosas para la ceremonia que se estaba acercan ya.  
  
Rochi el tutor de Bulma había decidido ir a entrenar a los dos cazadores juntos a sus amigos para incrementar sus poderes y poder pelear contra ellos pero Goku se dio cuenta de que Bulma no estaba tan concentrada Goku: que te pasa ya hace tres semana estas extraña que te ocurre Bulma: no es nada es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto Milk: vamos Bulma no tienes que preocuparte sabes que las cosas van a salir bien Bulma: eso espero solo que no me deja pensar bien en lo que ago Goku: Bulma por que no vas a pasear por los alrededores y cuando ya te sientas mejor bienes a seguir entrenando con nosotros Bulma: esta bien ir a pasear como tú dices pero vuelvo enseguida y se aleja del grupo que estaba entrenando. El grupo siguió con los entrenamiento que eran muy fuerte para seguir el ritmo de Goku entre Ten chijan, Krillin, Piccoro y Yamcha, en la hora de descanso todos salieron a recorrer los alrededores donde estaban entrenando eso encontramos a dos tortolitos Goku y Milk comenzando sobre el extraño compartimiento de Bulma estos tres semana Milk: no estar así por ese vampiro Goku: al cual te refieres Milk: al príncipe de la oscuridad vegeta Goku: va no lo había pensado solo que Bulma no esta así es por otra cosa Milk: que otra cosa no será que..... Goku: no digas tonterías Milk a lo que me refiero es que también esta así por Yamcha Milk: yo pensé que era algo más serio y por que por Yamcha no comprendo a lo que me quieres decir Goku: es que el otro día vio a Yamcha con la profesora de lenguajes Milk: ¡que! Vio a Yamcha con la señorita Amanie Goku: si le hizo un escando que el pobre no supo donde esconderse por la vergüenza Milk: eso se lo tiene bien merecido Krillin: y eso no fue nada a lo que le hace siempre cuando lo ve con otra chica Goku: eso es verdad pero se comporto muy bien esta vez ya que estaba la profesora Yamcha: y eso que se comporto como una dama Goku: a que te refieres con eso sobre mi hermana Yamcha: si la conoce bien sabrás a lo que me refiero me entiendes Goku Milk: te refieres a la forma que se comporto contigo si eso fue admirable y lo más increíble es que no te abofeteo delante de la profesora Amanie Yamcha: eso es verdad Goku: es verdad pero si va estar cerca de Bulma es mejor que te olvides de esa amiguita si me entiendes este asintió con la cabeza con esa amenaza no tenia donde perderse Yamcha: oye Goku como te enteraste de eso Krillin: como no enterarse de lo sucedido tratándose de Bulma con lo es caudalosa que es En eso Bulma que regresaba de su paseo eso escucho lo comentario sobre el escándalo que le armo a Yamcha cuando estaba con la señorita Amanie y dijo Bulma: y eso que fue a fuera de donde se encontraba esa señorita para que no se enterada de lo sucedió Todos escucharon la voz de Bulma cuando estaban comentando lo sucedido a acepción de Piccoro y Ten chijan Krillin: bueno este Bulma Bulma: no te preocupes de todas manera se iban a enterar Yamcha: eso es verdad concuerdo contigo Bulma: y eso que lo íbamos a tener en secreto sobre lo sucedido Milk: no te siente triste o algo por el estilo en eso iba a responder Bulma pero su hermano se adelanta Goku: no tiene por que preocuparse por eso tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero mejor que sucediera no lo crees Bulma Bulma: pues tiene toda la razón pero nuca se lo voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo que se quede con esa profesora y en eso miro a Yamcha que solo se salía una gota de sudor Piccoro: bueno tanta de parlotear a que venimos a entrenar a hablar de peleas de pareja Todos se miraron y se largaron a reír por lo que dijo Piccoro ya que él no era de esa persona o al menos ellos lo pensaban ya que se mostraba una persona callada y tranquila que no tenia tiempo para esas cosa del amor Bulma: esta bien tienes razón y vamos a entrenar luego por que se nos puede enojar mas él señor serio del grupo y todos se fueron a entrenar muy duro para la pelea que le tocaba en muy poco tiempo  
  
Después de lo sucedido en unos de los entrenamiento ya habían pasado dos semana donde habían logrado incrementar sus poderes Bulma había lograda despertar una gran parte de su poder y solo le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar los poderes de Goku, este también habían alcanzado un poder más grande todavía si se comparaba con vegeta este tenia mas o igual poder de pelea ya que el también ocultaba sus verdaderos poderes, Milk también había logrado aumentar sus poderes tantos mágicos y físico Yamcha, Ten Chijan y Piccoro también aumento sus poderes pero no tanto como Goku pero estaban un poco lejos pero muy cerca de los poderes de Bulma , a estos le faltaba un poco mas de poder para llegar a ese nivel.  
  
En la capital del oeste las cosas estaban normales cuando ellos llegaron y se fueron a sus casas a descansar un poco ya que tenia que ir luego a patrullar las calles de la cuidad, pero los vampiros estaban paseándose por las calles buscando algo muy importante para la ceremonia cuando encontraron lo que buscaban y entraron a un edificio mientras tanto en otro lugar en el castillo donde se encontraba vegeta este no aguantaba mas estar encerrado entre cuatros paredes Vegeta: no aguanto mas esta situación estar aquí encerrado por las puras quiero ver a esos cazadores y conocer a la que será su esposa de mi hermano que estupido y sale de su habitación va por uno pasillo y se encuentra con su padre Rey Vejita: a donde va vegeta Vegeta: voy a dar una vuelta quiere venir con migo dijo irónicamente Rey Vejita: no quiere y no me hables de esa manera me entiendes si quiere salir ve y ten mucho cuidado con ese cazador y sus amigos ya que ese grupo es bastante peligro Vegeta: si ya me puedo retirar Rey Vejita: si retirare y no te acerque mucho a ellos ya falta poco para que te vengues de ese cazador  
  
En esa noche Goku con Milk estaban hablando sobre ellos a los que Goku puso cara de espanto cuando escucho la palabra matrimonio Milk: Goku que piensa sobre lo que te dije Goku: eh a que te refieres Milk: que no escuchaste lo que te dije hay Goku eres un estupido y sale corrido sin escuchar lo que Goku le gritaba en ese momento Goku: Milk espero es peligro que vayas sola grita a todo pulmón ah! Mujer que las entiende y sale tras Milk En otro lugar Bulma esta patullando sola por las calles ya que estaba pensando lo ocurrido ya hace cuatro meses de que vio a vegeta cuando estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido esa noche Bulma: donde estás vegeta me prometiste que estarías a mi lado cuando yo te necesitara pero por que no vienes solo, un leve viento se levantaba pero alguien la estaba observando y queda sorprendido por que esa cazadora lo a nombrado pero no recordada el porque pero tiene la sospecha que es muy importante para él. Vegeta no sabia si salir de sus escondite y preguntarle el porque lo llama con tanta insistencia, vegeta se limitaba a seguirla pero Bulma presintió algo Bulma: quien esta hay conteste, vegeta quedo sorprendido ya que no se había dado cuenta que ella lo a notado por un descuido suyo en eso cuando Bulma estaba a punto de ver quien estaba escondido detrás ese callejón cuando escucha una voz muy conocida para ella Yamcha: Bulma te estaba buscan que te pasa Bulma: a eras tú me diste un gran susto pensaba que era..... No importa bueno dime Yamcha Yamcha: es que bueno yo es..... Bulma: deja ya de tanto rodeo y han al grano quieres Yamcha: bueno quiero que volvamos hacer novios y quiero también que te cases con migo Bulma. Bulma y vegeta quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo Yamcha pero en el interior de vegeta esto no lo aguantaba mas Vegeta: que se cree este insecto para pedirle que sea su esposa y sabiendo que le pertenece a....... no pudo terminar esas palabra ya que muy a dentro le decía que ella le pertenecía a él y no a su hermano y ni a ese estupido que le pidió matrimonio e iba a salir a encararlo cuando escucho la voz de ella Bulma: no se que decir Yamcha me pillaste de sorpresa y es muy repentino pero no puedo darte una respuesta inmediata ya que sabes es que estoy muy confundida por lo que siento hacia a ti pero también a Yamcha: me vas a decir que siente algo por ese vampiro que casi me mato y mata tu propio hermano y un montón de gente mas y a demás es un mostró Bulma: deja de decir esas cosas no lo conoce como es Yamcha: a caso tú no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de él no vengas con cuento Bulma sabes muy bien que ese hombre si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera no te conviene es un vampiro que solo causa daño a los demás personas Bulma: no me vengas a decir que decisión debo tomar al parecer estas celoso de él que es mas hombre que tú y lo mira de esa manera desafiante Yamcha: pues no me vengas con esas estupidez quieres Bulma yo no estoy celoso de chupa sangre que sabe donde esta ahora lo mas seguro que debe estar buscando su nueva victima y..... Cuando iba a continuar se escucho unos pasos detrás de Yamcha Vegeta: pues la verdad es que ya escogí a mi victima según tú insecto y que no a divinas quien es y mira a Yamcha que tiene las manos de Bulma entre las suya y luego la pone detrás de él para protegerla Yamcha: que quiere nadie te invito a esta conversación Vegeta: lastima pero lamento interrumpir tan buena conversación ya que esta también me incluye a mí sobre todo lo que dijiste sobre que ando buscando victima para matar, pues bien te diré a quien ando buscando es a ti Yamcha Bulma: que a Yamcha y por que a él Vegeta: por que anda con algo que no le pertenece al él .Bulma mira a Yamcha con cara de incredulidad que es lo que él tiene y que le pertenezca Bulma: yo no le veo nada que sea tuyo que yo sepa., pero vegeta solo la mira de pies a cabeza y él mismo no sabia la razón por ella le debe de pertenecer a su hermano Vegeta: ya se que ella es muy linda pero algo me dice que mi hermano y esta sabandija no le pertenece y haré que no queden juntos ese mismo momento vegeta se laza contra Yamcha en una pelea a muerte por ella y quedarse como premio mayor para el ganador Bulma pensaba si esto vegeta lo hacia por que estaría celoso ya que Yamcha le allá pedido matrimonio a ella, lo mas seguro que allá escuchado la conversación que tuvo hace un rato con él Mientras tanto donde estaba Goku persiguiendo a Milk este se encuentra con Ten chijan y Krillin se encontraron por esa casualidades pero se dieron cuenta que en este edificio había vampiros buscando un especie de relicario que muy importante para la ceremonia para abrir el portal Goku: oigan mira hacia allá Milk: son vampiros que serán lo que andan buscan en esa casa de antigüedades Ten Chijan: lo mas seguro que sea algo para esa ceremonia Krillin: lo mas seguro sea eso pero que es Goku: no lo se, pero lo que sea lo van a necesitar si lo encuentra Milk: será mejor que vayamos a quitarle lo que quiere no lo creen chico cuando termino de hablar ella se encontraba sola- ah! Me siempre me dejan sola ya verán me las pagaran En la casa de antigüedades Goku y los demás presente en ese mismo lugar estaban peleando contra esos vampiros exterminándolo a casi todos pero cuando trataban de acercase al vampiro que tenia el relicario sagrado se lo tiraba a otro vampiro para que huyera del lugar y se lo entre al rey para que este todo listo para ese día que faltaba muy poco ya  
  
Volviendo a la pelea que tenía Yamcha y Vegeta esto tampoco se quedaban atrás con ataques y puñetazos se podría decir que estaban parejos pero vegeta que era más inteligente y guapo (que cosas no es que es tan rico) tenia la situación dominada ya que estaba cansando a Yamcha para darle el golpe final pero Bulma interviene y se coloca entre el cuerpo de Vegeta y Yamcha que estaba tirado en el suelo (se lo tiene bien merecido el tonto por engañar a Bulma) Bulma: ya vasta vegeta a caso quieres matarlo o que cosa Vegeta: pensándolo bien no es mala idea lo que dices cazadora, Bulma no podía entender porque le contestaba de esa manera si tan fría con ella se trata de acercar a él y le toca su mejilla y le dice Bulma: que te pasa vegeta por que estas tan frío con migo yo no te e hecho nada para que me trate de esa manera se lo dice muy dulcemente Vegeta: de que estas hablando cazadora y le retira la mano yo solo quiero saber por que me llamabas siendo que yo no te conos....y no alcanzo a terminar por que sus labio sintió los de Bulma pero el seguía esa sensación que la amaba pero la separo de ella Bulma: que te pasa vegeta estas celoso de Yamcha eso te lo puedo entender que este así no es para tanto Vegeta: deja de decir estupideces cazadora yo solo estoy buscando una victima como dijo el para matarla y será mejor que te alejes de mi si no quiere terminar como las demás victima, Bulma realmente esta estupefacta ya que no podía creer que el hombre ella amaba tanto la tratara de esa manera tan fría y despiadada de su cara corría gruesas lagrimas por sus mejilla al escuchar esas palabras que venían de él Bulma: esta bien no me acercaré a ti nunca mas esta será la ultima vez que me veas vegeta tenlo por seguro en eso sus miradas se cruzan, pero ella se le acerco y le dio una cachetada y quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero no podía dejar a Yamcha en ese lugar con ese vampiro por que lo podía matar y no lo iba permitir, vegeta se acercaba a donde se encontraba Yamcha pero recibió un ataque que vino de Bulma este lo esquivo con un poco de dificulta ya que lo pillo con la guardia baja Bulma: ni se te ocurra acercarte a Yamcha o sino tendrás que pelear con migo me oyes, vegeta solo paso por el lado de ella y se fue entre las sombra y dijo ante de desaparecer Vegeta: por está se a salvarlo pero para próxima vez estar tú no vas estar para protegerlo y ese momento me vengare de tú hermano y de este insecto y se fue entre las sombra 


	11. capitulov11

Capitulo 11  
  
Después de eso Bulma trato de despertar a Yamcha para que se pusiera de pie pero este le tomo un poco mas de tiempo para hacer ya que tenía heridas de consideración pero no graves Yamcha: donde se fue ese maldito Bulma: no te preocupes Yamcha no volverá por un tiempo eso espero, pero lo mejor que te lleve para que te curen en la casa de Rochi Bulma le estaba curando las heridas que se hizo en la pelea con vegeta Yamcha: Bulma ten mas cuidado quieres eso duele como no esta lastimada no te duele Bulma: no a legues que yo también se lo que duele que te curen de esta forma agrádese que no es Milk ella si que cura te lo dijo por que veo a mi hermano cuando sufre cuando lo cura Yamcha: no creo están por ahí con Milk pero ella es mas amable que ti ah!! Pega un grito al sentir el alcohol es su herida Bulma lo hizo de adrede por el comentario que hizo sobre su forma de cura Yamcha: ya Bulma esto es una tortura si te quieres vengar por lo que te hizo pero ten compasión de mí Bulma: no lo ago por vengarme si lo fueras estarías pero no lo crees en eso llega Goku cargando a Milk entre sus brazo y todos en la casa se preocupo Yamcha: que le poso Goku: solo recibió un golpe eso es todo Bulma: es mejor que la llevemos a muestra casa Goku esta mejor y de paso llama a sus padres para que no se preocupe espero que eso como dices Goku: esta bien la subiré al auto en eso Bulma levanta el teléfono y llama a los padre de Milk Sr. Hoyal: halo buenas noches Bulma: buenas noche señor habla Bulma la amiga de su hija Sr. Hoyal: A Bulma como estas Bulma: bien gracias señor bueno lo llamaba para decirle que Milk se va a quedar en mi casa por unos días para que no se preocupe Sr. Hoyal: bueno esta bien pero podría hablar con ella y Bulma solo le salio una gota por que no le podía decir que ella estaba inconsciente- halo Bulma me escucha decía el padre por no recibir respuesta Bulma: es que se quedo dormida y mi hermano se la llevo a mi habitación disculpe Sr. Hoyal: bueno creo esta bien pero le dice que se cuide ya que como son me preocupo Bulma: no se preocupe mi hermano nos cuida bueno buenas noche señor Sr. Hoyal: buenas noche y cuelga el teléfono Bulma: Uf!! Esa estuvo cerca bueno después pregunto a Goku que fue lo que sucedió, bueno Goku ya esta no hay problema nos vamos Goku: si tienes razón buenos noches Bulma: buenas noches a todos y tú cuídate esas heridas y se fueron Goku y ella a su casa cuando llegaron Goku puso a Milk en l cuarto de alojado y después se encuentra con Bulma que lo esperaba para hablar con él sobre lo sucedido Goku: que fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Yamcha eh! Bulma: bueno lo que paso es que Yamcha me pidió que sea su novia y me pidió que me casara con él pero no sabia que contestar cuando me pidió su opinión y de repente a pareció él y lo ataca dijo que yo le pertenecías a su hermano y que no dejaría otro insecto se hacer a mi pero no eso sino fue lo mas extraño de todo esto es que no lo entiendo porque me trato de ese nodo no lo entiendo Goku le dijo con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules  
  
Goku: Bulma lo que paso es que vegeta me pidió que te cuidara por cualquier cosa que le pasar a él es por eso que actúa de esa manera contigo lo mas seguro que le paso algo cuando peleo con su padre e hermano Bulma: que cosa dices que él nos defendió cuando él y yo estábamos discutiendo pero don hablando lo que ocurrió esa noche pero pareció alguien que tú ni yo sabíamos de su existencia Goku: Bulma lo que paso fue cuando yo los encontré y te iba a lastimar yo intervine te acuerdas Bulma: eh si pero que tiene que ver con esto que me cuentas Goku Goku: lo que pasa es que cuando te ataco el hermano de vegeta es decir Kyron él dijo que le pertenecías y que vegeta no debía meterse con tigo ya según él tu eras la elegida para ser su esposa y a vegeta no le gusto mucho el comentario que hizo su hermano Bulma: eso no lo sabía que fue lo que ocurrió cuando me tiro legos de ti porque no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté en casa Goku: bueno después que tú intentaste salvarme de Kyron me pego muy fuerte que choque con un árbol Bulma: pobre arbolito no tenia la culpa que le cayera un tremendo costal enzima Goku: jajajaja que gracioso no bueno como te contaba que vegeta solo observaba la situación y vegeta se fue acercando a mi cuando escuche que Kyron le dijo que me matara o lo hacia él mismo pero vegeta le dijo que no él lo aria y así fue pero en ves de matarme me dio algo para curarme rápido y me dio lo que dije anteriormente, pero me dijo pase lo pase con él que yo siempre te protegiera de cualquier cosa e incluso de él mismo si te hacia un daño para que el sabía lo que le iba a pasar por eso Bulma tienes que tener fue en él Bulma: Goku bueno es que él me trato muy mal es decir que me trató con indiferencia como si él no reconociera y eso me dolió mucho, Goku la abrazo y la apoyo en su pecho para que llorara con mas calma Goku: llora Bulma te ara bien saca esas pena que tienes las cosas van a cambiar Bulma: eso espero yo también hermano, pero hay que tener en cuenta para que ese cambio venga nosotros tenemos que estar preparados para eso y además que ya falta muy poco para esa ceremonia y estoy lista Goku: Bulma vas a correr el riesgo me estas dando a entender eso Bulma: eh pues si es la única manera Goku: Bulma eso es peligroso te pueden matar y.. no pudo por que ella lo interrumpió Bulma: y me pueden convertir en un vampiro no bueno eso no será porque tú va estar cuando eso pase Goku yo confió en ti y lo demás también confían en ti Goku no podía creer lo que su hermana le decía sobre la confianza que le tenia todos Goku: Bulma bueno lo que me dices eso es cierto pero no puede descuidar las cosas más importantes que yo tengo en este mundo....fue interrumpido Bulma: que son Milk, nuestra madre y yo no es verdad dijo con una sonrisa al mirar a Goku Goku: si es verdad me conoces bien y yo te conozca muy, pero muy bien Bulma: eso es verdad Goku: bueno ya es tarde y hay que descansar para mañana por que va hacer un día pesado Bulma: por que no te entiendo Goku Goku: bueno mañana lo sabrás por que te incumbe a ti y a mi, buenas noches y que descanse Bulma: buenas noches para ti también hermano cuando Goku estaba cerrando la puerta de la pieza de Bulma esta dice Goku tu vas a cuidar a Milk verdad este se puso rojo como tamote Goku: este bueno por que dices eso Bulma Bulma: por nada es que me entro curiosidad quien la iba a cuidar por esta noche no es así Goku y no tienes por que avergonzarte de eso mas ella va hacer mi cuñada se lo dijo en son de burla Goku: ya vasta Bulma eso no me gusta que este hablando de esa manera con migo me tienes que respetar yo soy tú hermano mayor y me debes respeto entendiste Bulma: vaya que suspicaz estas bueno solo era una broma no pensé que te lo tomarías tan enserio Bulma se levanta de cama y se hacer a Goku y le un beso en la mejilla buenas noches que duermas bien tontito Goku: Bulma perdona lo que te dije antes es que lo que me dijo Milk esta noche no se que pensar Bulma: que te dijo cuenta Goku solo la miro con cara porque abrí mí boca Goku: bueno mañana te cuento hoy estoy muy cansado quiero descansar y tú también necesitas ese descanso buenas noches y le da un beso en la frente  
  
En esa misma noche el príncipe de la oscuridad no podía por así decirlo dormir por que le daba vuelta en la cabeza la imagen de Bulma y como sintió sus labios sobre los suyo inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia su labios por que tenia esa sensación que le ardía por solo en penar en ella Vegeta: diablo no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza a esa cazadora y lo mas terrible es que me gusto mucho sus beso y por que no puedo quitarme de la mente sus ojos azules que lo miraban con amor ese amor que él también sentía pero lo mas dentro de su ser en eso escucho que le hablaban Kyron: que te pasa hermanito no puedes dormir Vegeta: que te importa si no puedo dormir esta noche acaso te interesa saber Kyron: pues eso si tiene sentido ya que lo preguntas si quiero saber donde estuviste toda esta noche Vegeta: fui a pasear por los alrededores y saciar mi sed algún problema con eso -dijo con ironía Kyron: NO ME BUSQUE VEGETA POR QUE ME VAS A ENCONTRARME ENTIENDES Y CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTRANTE dijo gritando Vegeta: dice gritando de la misma forma que su hermano PUES ME ENCONTRÉ CON EL CAZADOR QUE ME LASTIMO Y PELIE CON ÉL algún problema con eso lo dijo ya mas calmado Kyron: y por esas casualidades no vista a la cazadora con él vegeta este no sabia que contestar a esa interrogante de su hermano ya que no le podía decir que se encontró con ella y que lo beso y pateo a noviecito de pasada Kyron: vegeta espero tú respuesta Vegeta: no la vi por que lo preguntas a caso tienes miedo de algo que no te guste lo mira con indiferencia por la cara que puso su hermano Kyron: solo por curiosidad eso es todo, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella me entiendes ella es mía solo mía y de nadie mas entendido vegeta Vegeta: si no te preocupes y te puedes largar tengo sueño adiós y kyron se fue de la habitación de él pero en los pasillo kyron a legaba contra vegeta Kyron: maldito vegeta yo se que me ocultas algo y lo voy a averiguar sea como sea seguro que se encontró con la cazadora y lo me lo quiere decir este infeliz y entro en su recama pero se encontró con alguien muy especial para él y que no la había vista desde hace bastante tiempo era mi mas ni meno que novia y estaba enterada de todo esto y estaban de acuerdo para matarla cuando se casara con él ya no le interesaba en nada Voz: tanto tiempo sin vernos mi amado kyron y se acerca a él Kyron: Dana que haces aquí te eché bastante de menos y paso su braza por la cintura de ella y la acerca a él y la besa Vegeta en ese instante salio de su pieza ya que no podía dormir por el asunto del beso que le dio Bulma en eso iba caminando de vuelta a su habitación cuando vio la de su hermano la puerta entre abierta y escucho la voz de una mujer que se le hacia conocida y puso mucha atención a esa conversación, pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que vegeta estaba escuchando todo lo que decía entre kyron y dana sobre Bulma eso no le gustaba nada ya que la mataría cuando abriera la puerta y en eso vio a su padre que se acercaba a la habitación de su hermano este se oculto para no ser visto por él Dana: me entere que te vas a casar con la cazadora o es la elegida de tu padre Kyron: pues es la cazadora y la elegida a la vez Dana y me alegra verte y la vuelve a besar se pera pues como llegaste hasta acá Dana: tú padre me mando a llamar y me dijo que quería hablar con migo y tu también sobre ese asunto que "te casas con esa maldita cazadora" y no lo voy a permitir eso ninguno de los dos sabia dado cuenta de el padre de este esta escuchando la conversación que tenían. Rey Vejita: lamento interrumpir esta conversación tan importante pero de eso quería hablar con ustedes dos kyron y dana estaban rojos hasta la orejas dos contestaron al mismo tiempo Kyron y Dana: si Rey Vejita: bueno sobre lo que dijo Dana cuando kyron este al lado de ella cuando abra la puerta que conecta el mal de nuestra familia tu Dana la vas a matar vegeta al escuchar esto se lo tenia y la iba a proteger como sea y se va a vengar de su hermano por los comentarios que lo ofendió bastante Dana: es bueno me podré vengar de es mocosa insolente por no voy a permitir que este con mi novio Kyron: no hay que exagerar tanto lo crees y recibe una mirada asesina por parte de dana Rey Vejita: buena dejen de tanto esputides y pongan atención de una buena vez. Bueno lo que le dijo es lo siguiente es que cuando esa cazadora este vestida con los implemento de la ceremonia y cuando abra la puerta tu Dana tomas a Bulma y la atacas ella no va poder a defenderse por que va estar bajo a mi embrujó de controlación Dana: eso esta bien espero que nadie me interrumpe cuando este a punto de asesinarla en mis manos Kyron: y que va a con su hermano es decir con el otro cazador eh! Dana: que otro cazador solo estaba enterado de ella que era la única cazadora y cuando me iba a informar sobre el otro cazador y más enzima es su hermano no se supone que debe haber solo un cazador y no dos esto es extraño para mí Kyron: eso es verdad pero es así y también extraño que allá dos cazadores pero tiene que ver con eso me contaste padre Rey Vejita: es verdad ya que cuando me enfrente a su ancestro él tuvo dos hijos los cuales fueron los cazadores, pero era una pareja es decir una mujer y un hombre y concuerda perfectamente con ellos dos Vegeta al escuchar entendió gran parte sobre la leyenda que le contó su padre y pudo recordar algo que sea sobre porque le atrae tanto la cazadora y por que protegerla con mas intensidad ya que la veía como tan frágil pero solo en apariencia ya que es muy fuerte e inteligente. Después que el padre de vegeta le explico todo lo que tenia que hacer y cuales eran sus objetivos y luego le iba a explicar a los demás y sobre todo él se iba a encargar de vegeta para que no estorbara con la ceremonia ya que le tenia dispuesta una pelea con Goku. Vegeta se fue después de escuchar eso se fue a su habitación y pensar como va ayudar a esa cazadora sin que su padre e hermano y la novia de este se enteraran del asunto y planear una estrategia de venganza contra su familia 


	12. capitulov12

Capitulo 12  
  
Al otro día Bulma y Goku se levantaron muy temprano y se dirigieron a un bosque los dos muy cerca de la cuidad del oeste, Goku estaba recordando cuando te tenia unos seis años cuando veía este lugar le traía recuerdos aquí venia a entrenar con su padre y estaban todo el día entrenado, también recordó en una oportunidad también había venido su familia a entrenar su madre le reclamo a su padre que no podía entrenar a Bulma ya que era muy pequeña y sólo tenía tres años y por eso no podía recordad claramente mientras que Goku recordaba momentos muy agradable cuando esta su padre abruptamente fue interrumpido en sus pensamiento Bulma: ¿a donde estamos Goku? Goku: pues este es lugar muy especial y lo escogí para entrenar y aquí veníamos cuando éramos chicos. Hubo un silencio y después agrego venimos hoy para aumentar muestro poderes por lo visto los vampiro están aumentando considerablemente los suyos y eso es una desventaja para nosotros Bulma: eso es injusto también deberían venir los demás para aumentar sus poderes también Goku Goku: bueno lo que pasa no los quiero involucrar con este asunto y tú lo sabes bien y por lo que me constante que Yamcha no pudo contra vegeta a pesar que aumento también sus poderes pero no fueron suficiente, pues vegeta aumento también sus poderes y te costo un poco defenderte y es verdad Bulma, la mira como sabiendo la respuesta de ella Bulma: si, pero es que estaba como controlado pues esa fue la impresión que me dio al verlo como ataca a Yamcha Goku: bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento y no es como te entrena tu tutor  
  
Bulma: pues si tú forma de pelear es como te lo dijo algo bruto que digamos Goku: jajajaja es verdad por que soy un poco violento y me lastimo muy seguido (se parece a otro que también se lastima siempre y la pobre tiene que curarlo por lo salvajes de su entrenamiento) Bulma: pues eso si estamos de acuerda hermanito Goku: pues no pongas esa cara de terror te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada Bulma: esta bien pero ten cuidad por que eres un bruto cuando entrenas con migo y lo mira con temor Goku: Bulma sabes por que lo ago para que no te pase nada y te puedas cuidar sola pero también me da miedo verte cuando te dejan muy lastimada y a quien lo retar es a mí por que nuestra madre se preocupa ya que papá murió defendiéndonos Bulma: no lo sabia eso que papá murió por esa causa lo lamento Goku se puso muy triste por lo que le contó Goku sobre su padre y este lo noto y la abrazo y le dijo Goku: Bulma yo le prometí a nuestro padre cuando esta muriendo que te entrenaría y te protegería cuando estuvieras en problemas y lo estoy cumpliendo por que me preocupo mucho cuando estas patrullando por las calles sola o con Milk Bulma: es por eso cuando me pasa algo tú siempre me retas o te enojas con migo es por la preocupación y yo que pensaba que era para molestarme o fastidiarme estuvieron un rato en silencio y Bulma dijo algo Bulma: yo lo siento siempre te trate mal por eso sin saber la razón por lo cual te preocupabas tanto por mi lo lamento mucho hermano con una expresión muy triste y apunto de salir lagrimas, pero siempre se mantenía abrazados Goku la separo un poco y le limpio las lagrimas Goku: no seas tontita eso yo ya lo sabia por eso no te preocupes Bulma: Goku dime algo y contéstame con la verdad y Goku la miro con interrogancía Goku: dime que quieres saber Bulma: pues es que..... después de dudar un instante le dijo papá era un cazador verdad Goku no su que decir a esto ya que él fue quien los entreno desde pequeño pero mas a este por ser mayor que ella y después de un rato contesto Goku: si nuestro padre era un cazador muy bueno era el mejor y la mira con una gran sonrisa Bulma: no lo recuerdo y no tengo imágenes de él pero lo extraño mucha mamá dice que te pareces mucho a él y que yo también en algunos gestos y también me dijo que tu forma de pelear y de lastimarte eran iguales a las de él Goku: Pues siempre papá decía que mamá se preocupaba mucho por poquita Bulma al escuchar ese comentario pensó- si claro su heridas fueran muy simples - bueno que mas quieres saber Bulma Bulma: Goku dime quien fue que mato a nuestro padre fue un demonio o un, un vam, vampiro Goku no pudo contestar al recordar quien lo había matado e inconscientemente apretó su puño y Bulma sospechaba mas o meno quienes fueron y Bulma respondió sola esa pregunta que le había formulado a Goku Bulma: fue un vampiro verdad Goku solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza Goku: Vejita - susurro pero esta alcanzo a escuchar muy bien lo que dijo su hermano y Bulma prefrió cambiar el tema de la muerte de su padre Bulma: fue el quien te entreno el mayor tiempo que estuvo vivo y a mi me entrenaste tú y el tutor que tengo y mira hacia el cielo con expresión nostálgica y luego le regala una sonrisa y esto a Goku lo conforma mucho Bulma agrego algo mas bueno, bueno es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento Goku: Bulma la toma del braza aunque tu eras pequeña papá igual te entreno y te enseño a utilizar tus poderes ya que él sabia que te ibas a convertir en una gran cazadora y me pidió que te entrenara cuando él no estuviera bueno ya que sabes la verdad que te ocultábamos mamá y yo podemos empezar a entrenar, se levanta para colocarse en el medio de un claro y empezaron con su entrenamiento que fue bastante duro y fuerte.  
  
En la casa de Rochi estaban algunos averiguando que era ese medallón Ten Chinjan y Piccoro en la casa de este, Krillin y Yamcha fueron a la biblioteca buscando información de la ceremonia Yamcha: bah que aburrido es esto Krillin: no te quejes tanto Yamcha es para darle información a los muchachos ya que le será útil para poder ayudar a Bulma cuando la atrapen esos vampiros Yamcha: eso no lo voy a permitir que se la lleven y ese vegeta me la va apagar todas juntas y le voy hacer que se trague sus insulto Krillin: seguro con la paliza que tedio y Bulma es la que te tiene que defender y esta vez por que te ataco Yamcha Yamcha: POR QUE TINES QUE HACER PREGUNTA EN ESTE MOMENTO grita a todo pulmón y una persona al escuchar los gritos de Yamcha y se hacer que a ellos y le dice Bibliotecaria: este es un lugar de silencio absoluto no leyeron los carteles que dice "SILENCIO" y hay personas que esta trabajando o leyendo como ustedes entonces respeten a los demás y se fue Yamcha y Krillin le sale una gota de sudor atrás de sus cabeza. En la casa de Rochi Ten Chinjan y Piccoro buscaban sobre el medallón Rochi: chicos aquí tienen más para que busquen y deja los libros en la mesa y se sienta y toma una de ellos para leer y buscar información Ten Chinjan: cuantos medallones hay y que se utilizan en ceremonias de apertura de puertas sagradas Rochi: son como ciento cincuenta más o menos o pueden ser mas talvez eso no lo se, es por eso que estamos buscando en estos libros antiguos, pero el que buscamos es el medallón de badgane que fue echo 650 A. de. C Piccoro: espero que a ese par le este yendo mejor que a nosotros Ten Chinjan: que forma tiene ese medallón le pregunto a Piccoro Piccoro: es redondo y tiene un triangulo en su interior tiene un ojo egipcio eso creo por que la pregunta Ten Chinjan: es que lo encontré me parece por la descripción que me diste hace un momento Rochi: déjame ver ten Chinjan le entrega el libro donde salía la imagen del medallón que encontró y Piccoro se acerco a él también para ver el dibujo Piccoro: es ese no me puedo equivocar es ese no hay duda Ten Chinjan: están seguro de eso Rochi: es verdad este es buen trabajo Ten Chinjan este es sin duda y empieza a leer este medallón se utiliza para ceremonia de apertura de la puerta sagrada que la cuidad una elegida para ello, la anterior elegida no era una cazadora y se pasaba en generación en generación el medallón para cuidar la puerta ya que la ultima guardiana hace 300 años fue capturada y la utilizo un vampiro para abrir la puerta pero este no lo logro ya un cazador la salvo de ese vampiro Piccoro: estamos hablando de los bis tatara abuelos de Goku y Bulma hace unos 300 años Ten Chinjan: es cierto por lo que recuerdo es que ese vampiro no era..... Hubo un silencio que inundo y Piccoro agrego Piccoro: es el rey de los vampiros Rochi: si es él, pero esta relacionado con ellos por que lo se cuenta en los registro de la organización se dice que en bis abuelo de ellos se enamoro de la guardiana de la puerta sagrada y esta tuvo dos hijo los cuales también forman parte de esta organización la hija de ambos era una cazadora y guardiana a la vez en cambio su hermano era el cazador y la protegía de vampiros y demonios que querían hacer daño pero su hermana murió por un demonio antes de morir ella dijo que se volvería a juntar con su hermano para cuidar los dos la puerta sagrada y el se hizo cargo de cuidar la puerta sagrada y sus descendiente hasta llegar a ellos Piccoro: lo mas seguro que ellos son la reencarnación de esos hermano que se prometieron estar junto Ten Chinjan: eso sea lo mas seguro pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguen ellos para explicar muchas cosas y espero que le este yendo bien en su entrenamiento En la biblioteca Yamcha y Krillin encontraron sobre la ceremonia y se dirigen a la casa de Rochi para mostrarle lo que encontraron sobre eso  
  
En orto lugar vegeta se encontraba entrenando como siempre pero esta vez esforzándose al doble para poder pelear con su hermano ya que supone que esa chica le dijo que aumento su poder de pelea considerablemente y después de eso seguir con la pelea contra el cazador por humillarlo según por lo que le digiero su padre e hermano Vegeta: por que no me la puedo sacar de mi mente-pensaba- después pega un grito MALDICION Rey Vejita: hace tiempo que no te veía entrenar de esta forma que te pasa o te estas preparando para pelear con el cazador verdad Vegeta: no lo vez tú mismo-dijo irónicamente Rey Vejita: por lo que se ve podía pensar que te preparas para pelear contra kyron Vegeta: pues pensaste mal contra el que voy a pelear es con el hermano de la futura esposa de mi hermano padre Rey Vejita: pues me parece bien eso entonces te dejo solo cuando se estaba retirando del salón de entrenamiento agrego algo mas vegeta escucho que su padre le iba a decir algo y se detienes Rey Vejita: tú misión será hacerte cargo de que su hermano no se entrometa en la ceremonia cuando esta abra la puerta yo me encargare de sus amigos y se retira Vegeta: eso esta por verse padre pero no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño la cazadora por que será mía y se le asoma una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
De vuelta con Goku y Bulma esta entrenaba bastante para poder aumentar su nivel de pelea Goku: vamos Bulma que te pasa esta muy lenta y se ría de ella Bulma: no te burles es difícil eres muy escurridizo y llevas bastante tiempo entrenando que yo en eso Bulma le lanza una patada que Goku la sostiene con las dos manos Goku: vaya, vaya estas un poco lenta Bulma: es ese lo que tú crees hermanito Goku quedo un poco confundido por el comentario de Bulma Goku: que quiso decir con eso de repente vio como Bulma de impulso y hace una vuelta en el aire y le pega en la pera y la suelta en el proceso, con esa fuerza choca con un árbol y le cuesta un mundo pararse en ese lugar Bulma: Goku grita y se acerca a él estas bien hermano y lo ayuda a pararse Goku: si estoy bien y se toca el hombro derecho y se le escapa un grito de dolor y Bulma lo sienta y le dijo Bulma: deja ver tu hombro lo mas seguro que te lo disloque y lo toca y él se aguanto el dolor Bulma: Goku tu hombro esta dislocado habrá que llevarte a un hospital Goku: ¡QUE! ESTAS LOCA NI MUERTO VOY A UN HOSPITAL este no se dio cuenta que Bulma se puso de tras de él para colocar el hombro en su lugar y sintió un pequeño sonido es decir un crujido aaahhh! Goku: por que no me avísate que me ibas a colocar el hombro en su lugar Bulma: no seas alharaco si te dijo no me ibas a dejar colocar y fin de la discusión ya que Bulma tenia la razón él no lo iba permitir que se acercara a él Goku: bueno has avanzado muy rápido hoy y ya es hora de irnos a casa a cenar y después a patrullar Bulma: hay Goku tu nucas cambia verdad y se fue tras de su hermano regisnada por su comentario y le grita esperadme Goku 


	13. capitulov13

Capitulo 13  
  
Después de correr detrás de Goku Bulma logra alcanzar a su hermano y se suben a su auto y se van del lugar en el regreso Bulma entabla una conversación con este  
  
Bulma: Goku estas preocupado por Milk verdad Goku: si me preocupa mucho su estado ese vampiro le dio un fuerte golpe espero cuando lleguemos encontrarla despierta o un poco mejor de sus heridas Bulma: oye no quiero ser entrometida pero anoche me dijiste que cuando estaba patullando tú y Milk pues ella salio corriendo por que fue es por eso que esta así Goku Goku: silencio absoluto pero después de un buen rato responde pues si ella me dijo que quería casarse pero yo me hice el desentendió ya que después de esto ya iba a ir hablar con sus padres para casarme con ella pero se enojo con migo por que le puse atención y salio corriendo y la pude alcanzar cuando se encuentra con los chico que estaba vigilando un edificio de antigüedades Bulma: ya veo y por que la lastimaron si se puede saber Goku: si no hay ningún problema lo que paso es que la dejamos en donde estábamos para que no le pasara nada y después de eso salio y se encontró con nosotros, pero ella peleaba muy bien y habíamos terminado con los vampiros del lugar cuando estábamos comentando y... Bulma: tenían la guardia baja y no se dieron cuenta que quedaba un vampiro Goku: unos tres vampiros le corrigieron y no nos dimos cuenta pero cuando nos estábamos retirando del lugar uno de ellos tenía la intención de atacarme no me di cuenta cuando apareció Milk por adelante mío y ella recibió el impacto yo no pude hacer nada me quede como piedra después de eso me enoje tanto que yo mismo los acabe de un solo golpe y el reto tú lo sabes Bulma: ya veo te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes hermano y la mira con un poco de enfado Goku: esta bien pero tu sabes bien que no Bulma: se metan en tú vida privada si eso lo se, pero él hacerte el que no escuchaba sobre lo que te dijo yo también me hubiera puesto que ella eso es lo mas importante para una mujer hermano, pero por lo menos tú estabas pensando en pedirle su mano en matrimonia y negárselo con lo que hiciste eso le dolió mucho a ella y la única forma de desahogarse es llorando y por lo que me cuentas después se le paso ese enojo ya que seguramente ella te entendió Goku y bueno por tu descuido yo aria lo mismo que ella y tú también lo arias sin importarte quien fuera verdad Goku: si tienes mucha razón y que esta despierta le voy a pedir que me perdone por lo que hice y cambiando de tema que le vas a decir a Yamcha sobre lo que propuso Bulma Bulma: pues no lo se Goku: el único consejo que te puedo dar es que sigas a tú corazón aunque no te guste esa decisión Bulma: a que te refieres con eso hermano Goku: tú sabes bien la respuesta y si intervino es que puede ser que él recuerde algo sobre ti y por lo que veo el escucho él escucho claramente lo que Yamcha te propuso que te casaras con él Bulma: eso yo también lo pensé pero viniendo de él no lo se ya que su forma pensar o pelear contra él es muy distinta a la mía y sepárese un poco a la tuya eso son mis suposiciones Goku: pues te a seguro que no estas nada equivocada en todo bueno ya llegamos a casa se estaciona y bajan del auto, se dirigen al interior de esta cada uno se dirige a sus habitaciones pensaban en lo que comentaron en regreso a casa Goku: lo que dice Bulma tiene razón en mi forma de comportando lo que dijo Milk, pero hablare con sus padre después de esta pelea ya que voy a necesitar la ayuda de ella aunque no quiera que este cerca de ella pero sus pensamiento fue interrumpido por un gruñido que vino de su estomago y se levanta se dirige a la cocina para almorzar en la habitación de Bulma se encontraba de la misma forma que Goku pero lo que le daba vuelta lo que dijo que se puso a pelear por que se entero que Yamcha le pidió que se casara con él, pero lo que le llamaba mas su atención es que él oculta lo que siente y se retira pero primero pasa a ver a Milk y la vio y realmente si que estaba lastima y se coloca al lado de ella y extiende sus mano y se concentra tanto que no escucho que Goku la llama a almorzar pero una energía la cubrió por completo, al no escuchar respuesta de Bulma Goku se dirige a su habitación pero no la encontró y se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra Milk y vio lo que Bulma estaba haciendo pero noto que cuando hacia eso Milk se estaba recuperando mas rápido de sus heridas en eso vio que Milk en pesaba abrir sus ojos y se giro vio a Bulma y mas allá a Goku Milk: Goku trato de sentarse pero no pudo Bulma la recostó de nuevo en la cama Bulma: no Milk todavía no tienes que descansar un poco más y se fijo que su hermano estuvo viendo lo que ella le hizo a Milk Goku: espero que este un poco mejor Milk. Milk le regalo una sonrisa a Goku y este le toma la mano Bulma: mejor los dejo solo yo me retiro se acerca a la puerta y dice algo mas ante decirse Milk Goku te cuido toda la noche y se desvelo para bajarte la fiebre. Goku la queda mirando ya que era verdad lo que le dijo Bulma Goku: oye quiero que me explique después como es que puedes hacer eso tú Bulma: después te lo dijo primero voy almorzar y le traigo algo a Milk y a ti Goku: esta bien. Bulma sale de la habitación de Milk dejando a los tortolitos solo para que converse Milk: Goku perdóname por causarte molestia a ti y tu hermana Goku: no Milk el que debería pedirte disculpa soy yo me comporte muy mal y de causar molestia no es cierto ya que Bulma te quiere mucho y te quiere como una hermana mayor y tú la comprendes un poco mas que yo Milk: eso es cierto Goku pero ella igual tiene confianza a los dos sus mejillas adquieren un color rojo pálido, Goku se preocupa ya que pensó que tenia fiebre otra vez y coloca su mano en la frente de ella y dice Goku: va no tienes fiebre no entiendo por que te pusiste así (hay que ser bastante estupido para no darse cuenta que era por otra cosa) Milk: hay Goku eres un tonto no Goku: no se a que te refieres con eso y se iba a cerca de Milk para darle un besa su estomago respondió por él se puso rojo por la vergüenza Milk: bueno era mejor que te vayas almorzar y no te preocupes por mi yo esperare a que venga Bulma con mi almuerza y le da un beso en su mejilla y justo cuando se estaba retirando Goku y abre la puerta y Bulma cae al suelo ya lleva arto tiempo escuchando a su hermano hablando con Milk pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que ella estaba hacer rato ahí escuchando y Goku le pregunta y adquiere mas talidad rojo en su cara Goku: que haces aquí escuchaste toda la conversación que tuve con Milk y Bulma se pones algo nerviosa y contesta Bulma: pues es que - a dios ayúdame para salir de esta por favor ya que mi hermano es capaz de matarme viva- vine avisarte que el almuerzo esta servido y que luego le traigo a Milk también la de ella, Goku no supo si creerle o no a pesar que Bulma era muy extraño que mintiera ella tampoco se la creyó lo que le dijo a su hermano Goku: Bulma ya vamonos dejemos que descanse Milk y jala a su hermana del brazo y se suelta del agarro de Goku y este sigue caminando sin saber que Bulma se a soltado Bulma: que descanse Milk luego te traigo el almuerzo y Goku se da cuenta y vuelve y la saca de la pieza Goku: ya vamos Bulma y descasa Milk se retiran ambos Milk: este par -entre risa pudo- nunca cambiara jajajajaja  
  
En la casa de Rochi Yamcha y Krillin estaban mostrando lo que encontraron sobre la ceremonia de la apertura de puerta sagrada Krillin: aquí dice que esta puerta se abre en un eclipsé solar, es decir cuando este completamente cubierto el solo por la luna Yamcha: se realiza la ceremonia con un sacrificio humano para atraer el mal en su totalidad, esta persona debe tener el corazón puro y este es emitido por una energía muy especial Ten Chinjan: esa persona tiene que haber nacido en la misma fecha que el guardián de la puerta sagrada. En otro lado se estaba suscitando lo mismo ya que estaban esperando el día en que se abriera la puerta, el Rey Vejita había citado a todo en el salón real Rey Vejita: ya falta poco para que se abra esa puerta y llegara la oscuridad total para este planeta y podemos andar tranquilos por las calles sin que nos estén cazando nosotros seremos los cazadores de humanos y los convertiremos en vampiros Todos: si Vampiro1: para que se cumpla eso debemos matar al cazador y su hermana para cumplir eso Kyron: no seas estupido si la matas nuestras esperanza de gobernar este mundo se ira por la borda Dana: kyron tiene razón estupido si la mata el rey no te lo perdonara Vegeta: tengan en cuenta que ella es la elegida para abrir esa puerta ya que ella es la única que tiene la llave para abrir esa cosa Rey Vejita: ellos tiene razón si hacemos eso muestra venganza no se cumplirá para eso tenemos que planear bien las cosas ya que falta unos cinco días para que ocurra el eclipse solar solo cuando este completa cubierto por la luna Todos: viva el rey y nos vengaremos por las humillaciones que nos han hecho esos cazadores y vengar a nuestros compañeros que murieron por culpa de ellos Rey Vejita: solo nos falta una cosa es encontrar quien tiene el corazón puro y que haya nacido el mismo día que ella Dana: tiene que ser el mismo año que nació ella su majestad Rey Vejita: no precisamente esta persona nació el mismo día que la elegida solo que es mayor que ella por unos tres años Kyron: como vamos a saber quien es esa persona que cumple con las característica que nos dice padre Rey Vejita: toma dana solo contamos con cinco días para que encuentres a la persona que cumpla con el requisito necesario y te va a acompañar este grupo de diez vampiros para hacer más fácil tu búsqueda Dana: esta bien su majestad lo haré como ordene y se da la vuelta para ir en búsqueda de la persona para el sacrificio ya escucharon la orden de su majestad le ordeno al grupo que fue escogido para esto. Mientras tanto en casa de Rochi las cosas están de igual que los vampiros Piccoro: entonces hay que avisarle a Goku del descubrimiento que hicieron Rochi: lo mas seguro que los vampiros empiecen a buscar a esa persona lo mas ante posible ya que solo contamos con cinco día y tenemos que cuidar a esa persona con nuestra vida si es necesario Todos: no estará exagerando un pocotas casos Rochi  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Goku y Bulma las cosas estaban bien en apariencia pero ignoraban completamente sobre lo que encontraron ellos y lo que traman los vampiros Bulma: ya que terminaste Milk me retiro y sacas la bandeja de las piernas de Milk Milk: muchas gracias esta muy rica la comida Goku: si mamá es una buena cocinera Bulma: mamá no es la única que cocina en la casa y para qué alcancé la comida hay que hacer una tonelada para cierta persona y mira a su hermano Goku: eso es mentira dice eso para defenderse Milk que lo estaba observando hace rato no aguanto mas y suelta la risa Milk: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja se ven.. Divertido y no pudo amantar mas las risa y estalla jajajajajaja, Goku y Bulma se miran y la ven y ellos le pregunta al mimo tiempo Goku y Bulma: de que te ríes no es nada gracioso Milk: es que nunca los había visto pelear y lo más chistoso es que Bulma tiene la razón sobre que tú comes mucho como si se fuera a cavar la comida Bulma: vez hermanito hasta tú novia tiene la razón sobre lo que dijo pobre de Milk que tendrá que cocinar bastante - dijo broma, Goku y Milk estaban rojos esta las patas al escuchar el comentario de Bulma Goku y Milk: no estés diciendo tonterías Bulma y los mira y suelta la carcajada Bulma: Jajaja tiene que jajajaja ver su jajajaja expresión jajajaja se ven jajajaja graciosos después de un rato de tanta risa dice ya estuvo bueno mejor me voy tengo que lavar la losa de hoy cuando se estaba retirando se acordó que habían llamado por teléfono y le dijo Goku llamo Krillin y que fueras al casa de Rochi Goku: no dijo para que Bulma: si es que tienes que ir ya que es muy importante no me digieran para que Milk: lo mas seguro sea algo relacionado con la ceremonia Goku: bueno las dejo Bulma cui.... Bulma: no te preocupes yo me quedo cuidando a Milk y mamá total hoy me parece que no voy a patrullar y tú que dices hermano Goku: me parece y tú misma lo dijiste hoy te quedas a cuidar a Milk y mamá me entiendes me parece que hoy en adelante van haber mas problema que antes, bueno me voy y se hacer a Milk y la besa delante de Bulma y se pone rojo y se retira Bulma: y mi beso donde esta y se acera a su hermana y le da un beso el frente Goku: te pareces a mamá ellas es igualita Bulma: si hablando de ella tienes que despedirte también de ella Goku: hay mujeres nunca las voy a entender Bulma y Milk: que quisiste decir con eso Goku Goku: nada, nada cuídate y cuídalas Bulma Bulma: no hay problema el que se debe cuidar eres tú chao y saludos a todos  
  
Goku: esta bien se los daré cuando los vea y sale de la habitación donde se encontraba y ve a su madre ahí Serena: donde vas hijo Goku: voy a ir haber a mis amigos Serena: Bulma no va contigo Goku me preocupa mucho que ella tu sabes Goku: no tienes por que preocuparte por ella sabes muy bien que se sabe cuidar solo ya que papá también la entreno a ella y si te preocupa que ella vaya a salir hoy te aseguro que no ir ya que se va a quedar en casa y va a cuidar de Milk Serena: me sacas un peso de encina hijo y cuídate esta noche hijo Goku: por que lo dices mamá Serena: es que tengo un mal presentimiento eso es todo chao Goku: chao mamá y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a la casa de Rochi para ver que es lo que encontraron sobre el medallón y de la ceremonia 


	14. capitulov14

Capitulo 14  
  
Goku caminaba por las calles de la cuidad pensando en que debe ser la ceremonia de la apertura de la puerta sagrada y que tiene que ver con todo esto Bulma y por que es una cazadora ya que el es el elegida para cazar a los vampiros y demonios que atacan a la cuidad, dobla por una esquina y cruza la calle y llega donde a la casa de Rochi y golpea la puerta y abre krillin  
  
Krillin: hola Goku como les fue en el entrenamiento Goku: bien y entra a la casa y se encuentra con todos con unas caras de miedo e incertidumbre Goku: que les pasa por que esas caras Piccoro: no lo sospechas por que estamos así - dijo irónicamente Ten Chinjan: Piccoro el no sabes y si supiera no es para tanto Rochi: no es para tanto ya tranquilice Todos: esta bien Goku: bueno dígame que es lo que descubrieron pro favor Piccoro: bueno lo que descubrimos fue que el medallón que se llevaron los vampiros era muy importante para la ceremonia de apertura de la puerta sagrada Ten Chinjan y eso no es todo ese medallón tiene que ver sobre el medallón ya este le pertenece a la guardiana de la puerta que..... Rochi: y es tú hermana Goku: a todo grito ¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Krillin: si es ella, a nosotros también nos llevamos esa sorpresa cuando nos contaron que ella era la guardiana de esa puerta que quieren abrir los vampiros Yamcha: y eso no es todo Goku: que un falta mas Yamcha: si, bueno como te lo explico Krillin: bueno Goku para esa ceremonia necesitan que halla un sacrificio humana para que llegue toda la maldad a este mundo y esa persona tiene que ser con un corazón puro Goku: ¡que! Eso es imposible donde vamos a encontrar a esa persona Rochi: buscar en el registro civil Todos: que en el registro civil estas loco Piccoro: sabes cuantos hay en esta cuidad mas de 13 millones de habitantes y como vamos a buscar tantas personas Yamcha: esperen un momento razonen un poco por que debemos buscar a esa personas en el registro civil eh Ten Chinjan: pues tienes razón Goku: y por que tiene relación esto con lo que dijo Rochi Rochi: bueno es que por miente que te llamaban yo encontré algo mas y esa persona a que buscamos también esta de cumpleaños el mismo día que tu hermana Goku: que quiere decir que la que buscamos tiene la misma edad que mi hermana Yamcha: que eso es imposible como que el mismo día que ella nació Piccoro: esto es una locura Rochi: pues no es una locura y nos faltan solo cinco días para la ceremonia Ten Chinjan: tiene que ser el mismo día que ella nació rochi Rochi: pues no lo se por que le falta la otra mitad que indica esa parte Goku: bueno eso es algo lo demás lo tenemos que ver que pasa en estos cinco días y sacar la información a los vampiros que casemos hoy Krillin: tienes razón Yamcha: cambiando de tema por que no vino Bulma con tigo ya que también la incumbe a ella en esto Goku: bueno lo que pasa es que no quiso venir y prefirió cuidar a Milk y a mi madre Krillin: eso es comprensible que se preocupe por ellas y tú también lo este y sobre todo que vamos estar muy ocupado buscando quien es la elegida para el sacrificio de los vampiro para abrir esa dichosa puerta Goku: tiene la razón de eso bueno hay algo mas que yo deba saber Rochi: pues si es sobre Bulma y tú Goku: que tiene que ver ella en esto asunto rochi Ten Chinjan: lo que pasa es que algunas cosas que están pasando tiene que ver con ella Piccoro: sobre todo con la puerta que cuida ella Rochi: cuenta en nuestra organización que tu bis tátara abuelo se enamoro de la guardiana de la puerta sagrada y que fue salvada por él y que este tuvo dos hijos al igual que tu padre que son ustedes dos Goku: ¡Que! Esta dicción es que absurdo Krillin: eso también lo pesamos nosotros al escuchar la historia que nos cava de contar antes que tu llegaras a la casa Yamcha: y eso no esto y este le entrega una foto de la época donde sale ellos lo mas notorio que la persona que estaba junto a él era su hermana Piccoro: es misma cara lo que pusiste nosotros también la pusimos por asombro el parecido que tiene es enorme Goku: pues no lo voy a negar que se parecen muchos a nosotros, pero lo que dice es que ellos se prometieron estar juntos de nuevo y él que se parece a mi le prometió cuidar de ella cuando se reunieran en esta vida de nuevo . en eso instante Goku recordó cuidar a su hermana de cualquier peligro y el daría su vida para protegerla de cualquier amenaza  
  
En la casa de Goku las cosa estaban bien por así decirlo ya la madre de Goku todavía le daba vuelta en la cabeza que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar y que tenia que ver con su hija y la amiga de ella, en la habitación de ellas estaba hablando sobre lo que paso a la hora del almuerza Milk: se ven divertido cuando pelean ustedes dos Bulma: no es nada gracioso Milk ver a mi hermano comer de esa manera me da vergüenza verlo así Milk: bueno hay que decir que es algo especial Goku Bulma: si tienes razón, pero es sobre protector no solo con migo sino también lo es contigo Milk: lo hace por que nos quiere mucho Bulma: sobre todo a ti - dijo broma Milk: no es eso a lo que me refiero-dijo roja- bueno Goku se preocupa que nos pase algo sobretodo con esos vampiros y la perjudicada ere tu misma Bulma: eso si tienes razón para que se preocupe que me pasa pero también debe tomar en cuenta que yo ya no soy esa niñita a la que debe cuidar que no vaya a caer o que se rompa algo y sabes lo respeto mucho a mi hermana ya que a él lo considero como un padre y me cuida como tal Milk: que me quieres decir con eso Bulma Bulma: cuando se case mi hermano será un buen marido y padre, en el mismo instante que ellas estaban hablando en la casa de rochi ellos estaban hablando sobre que estrategia debería seguir contra los vampiros que y sacarle información que necesitaban en eso Goku: achu! Piccoro: que te pasa te hizo mal el entrenamiento Goku: no me dio una picazón en la nariz y eso me hizo estornudar Krillin: no estarán hablando de ti alguien Goku: que yo sepa no y en eso recordó que Milk estaba en casa y que estaría hablando con su hermana y se le asomo una sonrisa Yamcha: que te pasa por que esa sonrisa Goku: no es nada sigamos en lo que estábamos Piccoro: estoy de acuerdo contigo y siguieron en lo que estaban Mientras tanta en la casa de Bulma este salió del cuarto de Milk para que esta descansara y bajo a ver su madre y la encontraba en el living viendo una fotografía en donde salía su esposo junto a sus hijo y se le asoma una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y en piensa hablar en voz muy baja pero era perceptible para Bulma Serena: por que estoy tan nerviosa que me pasa hay Alexander si tu estuvieras nada de esto pasaría bastante falta que me hace y lo mucho de menos ella no se da cuenta que Bulma estaba escuchando lo que su madre esta diciendo Bulma: entra a la sala y le pregunta mamá te encuentras Serena: si hija por que lo preguntas y se seca las lágrimas para que o se de cuenta Bulma: extrañas mucho a papá verdad su madre no sabia que responderle a eso pero después de un rato de dudar contesto Serena: si lo extraño mucho y me hace falta su compañía y abraza a su hija y después agrega no quiero que le pase nada a ustedes son lo único que me queda del recuerdo de tu padre Bulma Bulma: mamá Serena: si hija, Bulma no sabia si preguntarle lo mismo que su hermana ya que sabia que para ella era muy doloroso hablar del tema pero lo tenia que saber que su madre se lo dijera de su propia boca Bulma: mamá como murio mi papá por favor yo se que para ti es muy dolorosa hablar del tema,............... si quieres me cuentas otro día Serena: no hay ningún problema tarde o temprano tenias que saber la verdad Bulma: de que verdad hablas mamá Serena: bueno tu hermano solo sabe la mitad de la historia de cómo murio tu padre hija Bulma: mamá bueno debo confesarte algo hoy en la mañana le pregunto a mi hermano y él me contó que para lo mato un vampiro y que es el rey de ellos Serena: ya veo y por me lo vuelve a preguntar Bulma: por que lo quise saber de ti también y verificar lo que me dijo Goku  
  
Serena: ya veo Bulma: no te incomoda verdad Serena: no y como te lo dije anteriormente solo conoce la mitad de esa historia Bulma y que fue lo que paso Serena: bueno estamos celebrando tu cumpleaño tu padre estaba contento por que tu ya cumplías tres años Bulma: estábamos en la casa Serena: no hija estamos en local con un montón de niños de tu edad mejor dicho amigos de míos y de tu padre donde trabajábamos y así continuo contando la historia de cómo había muerto su padre ya avanzada la tarde Bulma: vaya eso si que papá murio y en eso escucha que alguien entra a la casa y le dice quien será a esta hora Serena: no es muy tarde no te preocupes tanto Bulma: como que no me preocupe tanto puede ser un vampiro Serena: no exageres debe ser tu hermano Bulma: bueno pero de todos modos voy a ver quien es y sale de la sala y se dirige a los pasillos de la entrada de la casa y se acerca sigilosamente a donde se encontraba él pero como estaba en la sobra no sabia quien era hasta que le dio un tremendo golpe que cayo al suelo pesadamente Goku: hay quien me pego tan fuerte no será y se da la vuelta y se encuentra con su hermana muy asustada ya que lo conocía muy bien Bulma: her....herma....hermano yo.... no sabia ...... que eras tu dis...culpa...me y no pudo seguir por que se le fue enzima e iba a gritar y la detiene de la mano Goku: por esta pasa pero esta bien tus golpe y se soba la cabeza en el golpe que le dio su hermanita Bulma: bueno tu tienes la culpa por andar de esta forma en la casa yo pensé que era un vampiro que anda buscando algo por estos lados Goku: anda vampiros por aquí Bulma: no Goku yo pensé que eras uno de ellos y vaya que susto me diste Goku: bueno mejor entremos que hace frío y en esta época no es habitual que este así el tiempo Bulma: no será que esta así por que la puerta se abra y llegue el mal a este mundo hermano Goku: puede no te equivocas del todo hermana Bulma: a que te refiere Goku Goku: bueno que estos son las cosas que van a ir pasando ya que tu sabes que solo falta cinco días para la apertura de esa maldita puerta Bulma: si, pero que tiene que ver con el clima que este de esta forma Goku: por lo que me contaron los demás van suceder distintas cosas extrañas en estos cinco días por ejemplo esto que baje la temperatura, lo otro que vendar que las aguas se convierta en sangre y otras cosas más mejor entremos a la casa y quiero ver a Milk como se encuentra y mañana te cuento lo que me dijeron Bulma: cambiando de tema mamá esta muy preocupada con lo que va a pasar y ella lo sabe Goku: tú se lo dijiste Bulma: no ella lo presiente eso , bueno vamos que me esta dando frío y me quedo acostar por que tengo mucho sueño y estoy bastante cansada hoy Goku: no eres la única hoy no voy a patrullar Bulma: que pero tu me dijiste que hoy vas a.... Goku: si lo que dije, pero no creo que esta noche aya nada - eso espero pensó para si- bueno entremos Bulma: si dijo su hermana y ambos entraron a la casa  
  
Vegeta todavía estaba pensando lo que escucho decir de su padre sobre Bulma pero también tiene la extraña sensación que la amaba y mucho, pero estaba buscando la manera de verla otras y se dirigió a su casa a ver en el espejo que le mostraba todo lo que el quería Vegeta: espejo mágico muéstrame que esta siendo Bulma y este le mostró lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos instante la vio con su madre, su hermano y la novia de este muy pegajosa según él Vegeta: estos humano son todos iguales pero ella se ve diferente a sus ojos pero lo gritona y mal genio dejaba mucho que desear (senota que el no avisto el suyo pero es igualito) y escucho Bulma: bueno ya es tarde y tengo sueño y estoy cansada lo dejos y se despide de su madre de un beso en la mejilla y de su hermano y novia Milk: yo también tengo sueño y es muy tarde buenas noche señora, buenas noche Goku y le da un besa en la boca delante de su madre y se pone rojo hasta las pasta Goku Serena: bueno yo me voy a costar también buenas noche chicos y se retira, se dirige a su dormitorio. Ya todo estaban en sus habitaciones cada uno estaba ya durmiendo, pero Bulma estaba pensando lo que le habia contado su madre y su hermano de apoco le fue venciendo en sueño hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida Vegeta: llévame a su sueño espejo y este entra al sueño de Bulma Bulma: en donde estoy por que estaba todo blanco Voz: no te preocupes tanto estas segura en este lugar nadie te podrá hacer daño y menos yo Bulma: eh! Quien esta ahí salga cobarde y muestre su cara Vos: vaya sigues igual de agresiva que la ultimas vez que no vimos Bulma: ve...vegeta eres tu por que no te puedo ver y este sale detrás de ella y esta se gira Vegeta: vaya acaso estabas esperando a tu novio lamento no ser él Bulma: que estas diciendo vegeta por que dices eso él no es mi novio a caso no estará celoso de él que me aya pedido matrimonio Vegeta: son pueras tonteras lo que dices mujer no me interesas esas cosas yo soy un vampiro Bulma: si como se me pudo olvidar ese punto tan importante- dijo irónicamente Vegeta: bah no tengo por que escuchar tu ironías niña Bulma: quien lo dice niñito vegeta no aguanto mas lo que le Bulma le dijo y se acerca a ella pero no peligrosamente pero con una forma mas tierna Vegeta para frente de ella Bulma: vegeta que va hacer este no dijo nada, pero con su brazo toma a Bulma y la acerca a él y de susurra Vegeta: tú ya eres mía y no voy a permitir que ese estúpido me quite y eso también mi hermano Bulma: vegeta pudo decir su nombre y siente los labio de vegeta sobre los suyo y estuvieron así hasta que vegeta la separa de él Vegeta: quien besa mejor yo o ese patán Bulma: que difícil decisión -dijo burlonamente Vegeta: deja de hacer bromas al respecto quieres que son de mal gusto entiendes, Bulma se acerca a él y lo besa apasionadamente estuvieron así un rato y vegeta pregunto de nuevo Vegeta: y quien besa mejor Bulma: pues quien mas que tú, vegeta se vuelve acercar a ella bueno ya es tarde y te tienes que ir porque pronto va amanecer Bulma: no me quiero ir de este lugar quiero estar junto a tu lado y si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar todavía Vegeta: bueno eso lo veo difícil Bulma: solo déjame quedarme hasta que me duerma por favor vegeta Vegeta: esta bien me quedare a tu lado solo hasta que te duermas Bulma: gracias vegeta y le da un besa en los labios y se recuesta en la cama de este un rato, este también se quedo dormido por el calor que le entregaba Bulma  
  
Como ya estaba amaneciendo el espejo le indico que ya era tiempo de que fuera por que quedaría atrapado en los sueño de ella y no podría salir nunca vegeta se levanto y se acerco a ella y le dijo Vegeta: espero al salir de aquí pueda recordar lo que te dije esta noche pero si no es el caso entiéndeme que por dentro lo haré para pretejerte y le da un besa en los labios de Bulma susurra algo entre sueño Bulma: vegeta te amo y a él se le asomo una sonrisa Vegeta: yo también te amo desapareció y apareció en su alcoba Bulma por su parte igual habia despertado pero completamente confundida en su cama se recostó y pensó en lo que habia hablado esa noche, pero también recordó lo que sucedió hace unos meses atrás cuando lo conoció Bulma: no fue un sueño fue lo mismo que la vez anterior cuando él me beso, Bulma se levanto de su cama y se metió a la ducha muy contenta por que fin pudo hablar con vegeta sobre lo que le pasaba 


	15. capitulo15

Capitulo 15  
  
Después de ducharse Bulma bajo a tomar desayuno junto a su familia e invitada pero nadie se explicaba por que tenia esa sonrisa tan rediente Goku: vaya parece que alguien esta muy contenta esta mañana Serena: bueno deja a tu hermana es paz quiere hace tiempo que no esta así con esa sonrisa Bulma: eso es verdad mamá y la abraza bueno yo tengo hombre y quiero comer Goku: vaya yo soy el único que dice eso no estés copiando mis parlamentos quieres Bulma: no seas envidioso hermanito y le quita un porción de torta de pan queque dulce Goku no aguanto que le quitaran su comida ya que eso es sagrado para él Milk: no lo puedo creer que hermano se peleando por la comida Bulma: no lo que pasa es que quería comer algo rico y es siempre él se lo comes y no me deja nada Goku: pero tú siempre te demoras en bajar y no es mi culpa Serena: ya basta dejen de pelear Goku y Bulma: no sino estamos peleando nosotros solo estábamos comentando a Milk Serena: si no los voy a conocer yo como son ustedes Bulma: Goku toma ya no quiero mas parece que me acostumbre a comer la mitad que me dejas de pan queque Goku: bueno y lo acepta y se lo come Milk: oye Bulma tengo que llamar a mis padre para decirle que estoy bien ya que como ayer no lo hice van estar preocupado Bulma: no creo Goku llamo anoche a tus padres y les dijo que no se preocupara verdad Goku Goku: for fuesto fue así Serena: Ahí Goku cuantas veces te he dicho que no se habla con la boca yema  
  
Goku: trago y después dijo por su puesto que si Bulma: ya es tarde y tenemos que ir a entrenar vas con nosotros Milk Milk: pues si no le molesta que yo vaya Goku: tu nunca molesta Milk Bulma: por que no le das un besa eh Goku: Bulma deja de molestar y la sale corriendo tras de ella por la casa Serena: disculpa por la actitud de mi hijo Milk: no señora me gusta mucho sus hijos ellos son distintos a los demás sobre todo Bulma ella como se lo explico ella entrega alegría siempre y me da ánimos para seguir adelante pero a la vez es alguien muy especial para mi señora Serena: bueno en eso tienes razón Milk mi hija es algo muy especial cuando uno esta triste ella sabe como subir el ánimos a los demás y miran donde esta ellos y ven como Bulma cae al suelo y Goku también, empieza hacer cosquillas a su hermana y esta empezaba a gritar Bulma: YA .... VASTA ..........NO... AGUANTO MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Goku: te rindes hermana Bulma: si....... me rindo............ pero deja de hacerme cosquillas ....jaja....jajaja.........por favor  
  
En otra parte específicamente en el castillo de vegeta él también se encontraba de lo mas contento por lo que habia logrado esa noche por casualidad por así decirlo ya que después de salir del espejo él recordó todo lo vivido anteriormente y como fue que la conoció esa noche solo que da fingir frente a su padre y hermano pero tenia que buscar la manera de eso, mientras pensaba en como fue interrumpido por la llega su hermano para fastidiarle la vida Kyron: donde estuviste toda la noche eh hermano Vegeta: a eso no tengo por que responderte Kyron: vaya, vaya esta un poco contento que te paso Vegeta: ya te dije que me dejes en paz quieres o no entiendes de una vez Kyron: solo quería saber donde te encontrabas por que te estuve buscando toda la noche para comunicarte que te prepares por que me vas acompañar a ser una visita esta noche hermano y quiero que la conozca Vegeta: a quien si es que se puede saber hermano - sabiendo a quien se refiere su hermano- pensando Kyron: ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y se fue donde su padre a contarle sobre la actitud de su hermano que era muy extraña y se retira dejando solo a vegeta en la sala de entrenamiento pensando Vegeta: bueno mi hermano se creyó él cuento de que estoy bajo el control de mi padre pero no debe saber que recupere mi memoria y menos darles motivos a este para que no se de cuenta que de ello solo debo seguir como estaba para que el se trague el cuento también y se dirige al salón para ver como va los preparativos de la ceremonia Kyron: vaya a si que estas padre Rey Vejita: que te pasa y por que tares esa cara Kyron: bueno lo que pasa es que vegeta esta muy extraño hoy lo estaba buscando y esta muy contento y es raro sobre todo él Rey Vejita: estará así por que ya falta poco para poder pelear contra el hermano de la guardiana de la puerta Dana: será mejor que no se haga ilusiones con ella su majestad y en eso entra vegeta Vegeta: y por que no debería hacerse ilusiones con ella a que te refieres con esa mi querido Dana Dana: vaya sigues tan irónico vegeta deberías cambiar ese estilo esta pasado de moda Vegeta: mira quien lo dice Dana- broma y esta se enoja con él y se acerca pero él rey la detiene Rey Vejita: bueno ya vasta ustedes dos, vegeta contrólate por favor vegeta solo lo miro ya que no le guste recibir ordenes de nadie pero con su padre era la excepción Vegeta: haré lo posible es que con ella padre........y su padre lo corta y le pregunta a Dana Rey Vejita: Dana dime como te fue con la búsqueda de persona elegida para el sacrificio Dana: estamos haciendo lo posible pero el cazador y sus amigos han hechos las cosas muy difícil esta últimos días su majestad Vegeta: solo estas sacando excusa Dana ere una incompetente Dana: vegeta si eres muy capaz por que no vas tú mismo a buscarla y te enfrentas a esos amigos de ella o mejor dicho a él a caso le tienes miedo vegeta Vegeta: yo no tengo miedo a nadie te quedo clara y se cruza de brazo Rey Vejita: bueno Dana hoy en la noche vas ir a buscar de nuevo a esa persona Dana: si su majestad y hace una reverencia a él y se retira Rey Vejita: espero que hoy traiga buenos resultados Dana: gracias su majestad me retiro voy a descansar Kyron: bueno vegeta vas con migo hoy en la noche y conocerás por fin a la guardiana de la puerta Vegeta: eso me tiene sin cuidado hermano pero como estoy aburrido te acompañare a ver a la elegidad Rey Vejita: por que están emocionado vegeta  
  
Vegeta: seguro fue lo que te dijo Kyron antes que yo llegara y si me vas a preguntar estupideces es mejor que me vaya ya que estoy perdiendo tiempo para ir a entrenar y se da la vuelta cuando escucha la voz de su padre que le dice Rey Vejita: te menos que hablar tu y yo Kyron, retírate vegeta te acompañara hoy Kyron: pero yo........ Rey Vejita: es una orden Kyron Kyron: esta bien y se retira pero no se va y se queda detrás para escuchar la conversación que va tener con su hermano y padre Rey Vejita: bueno vegeta lo que te quiero decir es algo relacionado con la guardiana de la puerta, vegeta mostrando desinterés pero a la vez atentamente y le dice Vegeta: bueno para eso me detienes mejor se lo hubieras dicho a Kyron ya que el va hacer su esposo y lo a mi padre Rey Vejita: vegeta lo que te cuento es muy importante eso ocurrió hace 17 años cuando el padre de ellos era él cazador Vegeta: que estas diciendo padre Rey Vejita: esto sucedió hace 17 años atrás el cazador de ese tiempo era el padre de ellos estaban celebrando el cumpleaño de su hijo con una gran fiesta con niños de la edad de ella que era sus amigos donde trabajaban yo estaba observando a esa mocosa desde que nació ya que contaba con un gran poder oculto que se podía aprovechar y explotar al máximo ya estaba todo listo para celebra el cumpleaño de ella su padre ya se habia dado cuenta de nuestra presencia pero no quiso decir nada y ni siquiera a su hijo que era mayor que ella por tres año Vegeta: por que querías a tacar en eso momento Rey Vejita: yo quería llevármela y criarla como una vampiro hasta que cumpliera la edad para poder abrir la puerta para eso tendría que pelear con su hermano como misión y comprobar su lealtad ante mi. Bueno como te dije estaban celebrando y decidí atacar mande a un grupo a tacara a las personas y que distrajeran a su padre para poder llevármela pero no pude acércame a ella mi un centímetro me tuve que alegarme de ella pero un estúpido le disparo a mocosa pero se tubo que cruzar él y protegerla salió muy mal herido su madre se acerco a ellos, pero su hijo que observo todo no pudo ver a su padre y hermana lastimado tanto fue su enojo que despertó gran parte de su poder y destruyó la mitad de mis hombres y me dejo con una cicatriz de por vida y por eso tu tienes que vengarte vegeta por lo que hiciera y eso no es todo él también mato tu madre ambos no podían creer lo que su padre habia dicho que él hermano de Bulma mato a su madre sin compasión Vegeta: Tu dijiste hace tiempo que ella murio por un cazador Rey Vejita: pues es cierto lo que te dijo solo que omití ese detalle pero fue él después de decir eso se retiro y dejo pensando a sus hijo sobre la muerte de su madre pero lo mas irritante fue para vegeta que una vez él ayudo al hermano de ella para salvarle la vida cuando peleo contra su padre de tanta desesperación vegeta grito interiormente Vegeta: MALDICIÓN ESO ES IMPOSIBLE eso es imposible no es verdad. Kyron que escucho la conversación se acerco a él y le dijo Kyron: vegeta es mejor que vayas a entrena por que voy yo a ocupar la sala de entrenamiento Vegeta: has lo que quieras yo voy a descansar un rato y a clara un poco mis ideas tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Kyron: a que te refieres Vegeta: se que estuviste todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación y también te enteraste de lo que dijo no es así Kyron: si bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante y eso lo veremos cuando llegue el momento ambos se retaron a sus respectivas actividades pero vegeta habia logrado convencer a su padre de ellos pero a parte de amargarle el día él esta bastante satisfecho por lo que hablo con ella  
  
Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que llego la noche vegeta y Kyron salieron a ver a Bulma según él para que la conozca ante, pero ella y sus amigos estaban patrullando las calles para conseguir la información necesaria sobre que edad debería tener la persona escogida, en otro lugar Goku se lamentaba en dejar a su hermana y a Milk solas patrullando las calles Goku: como me deje convencer que fueran solas Yamcha: bueno no tenias opción que digamos cuando se juntan las dos es difícil convencerse de lo contrario y por que no me dejaste que las acompañaras Goku: si fuera así como tú dices correrías el mismo riesgo ya que Bulma es la que tiene que sacarte del problema a menudo Yamcha: es que toca que siempre se aparece es estúpido y se mete en las conversación que tengo con ella Goku: vamos Yamcha tu sabes que ellos tienen un buen oído cambiando de tema me preocupa mucho Bulma y Milk mejor voy a verlas en eso ven a un vampiro con algo muy extraño en sus mano como una especie de indicador que ve o que mide algo y se dirige donde se encuentra ese vampiro sin que se percate de ellos, pero en otro lado Piccoro y Ten Chinjan también vieron a otro vampiro Piccoro: esto se muy sospechoso por que estará asiendo ese vampiro Ten Chinjan: será que este buscando a alguien o una cosa Piccoro: será mejor seguirlo sin que no nos advierta, pero Yamcha y Goku estaban a la persecución el vampiro ya que este se habia dado cuenta y empieza presencia hasta que lo atrapan y le sacan la información necesaria sobre a la persona a quien querían para el sacrificio . en otro lugar krillin y rochi estaban buscando mas información sobre como debería ser la persona que mencionaban proteger sin saber que la tenían enfrente sin darse cuenta hasta que Dana estaba apunto de dar con ella. Donde se encontraba Yamcha y Goku que se enteraron de cómo debe ser esa persona Goku: esa persona debe ser tres años mayor que ella Yamcha: y debe ser nacida el mismo día que ella eso esta fácil de buscar ahorra en ese mismo instante Piccoro y Ten se averiguan lo mismo Piccoro: será mejor que vayamos a contarle a los demás del hallazgo mejor Ten Chinjan: si tienes razón vamonos al tiro. Volviendo a Goku Goku: la única persona que coincide con el cumpleaño de Bulma es.... Yamcha: Milk es ella a la que buscan y sale corriendo a buscar a Bulma y Milk En el parque muy legos donde estaban los demás Bulma y Milk estaban bastante a aburrida ya por así decirlo no habia mucha emoción que digamos solo se encontraban parejas Bulma: Milk por que no nos vamos esto es muy aburrido no lo crees Milk: pues tienes razón solo se encuentran parejas en este lugar y para que ocurra algo debe ser un milagro y se alegaron un buen poco del lugar. Sin que se dieran cuentan de ello vegeta y Kyron aterrizaron detrás de ellas mientras que ellas conversaban Milk: Bulma ya que se acerca tu cumpleaños que quieren que te regalen Bulma: bueno no se pero me gustaría estar con mi padre ya que lo extraño mucho Milk: si de eso me di cuenta pero realmente que quieres que te regalen Bulma: bueno tendrá que ser muy lindo que me acompañe a todas partes Milk: a que Bulma: que estas pensando y en eso vio una sombra detrás de ella pero no le dijo nada a Milk por que se preocuparía Milk: que te pasa por que te callaste de repente Bulma: es que estaba pensando en la respuesta a tu pregunta quiero un perro eso es todo Milk: me lleve un buen susto Bulma: si supieras quien esta detrás de nosotras te mueres de verdad Milk se dijo para si misma - y después agrega bueno Milk tengo un juego para ti Milk: de que se trata esta vez tu juego Bulma: bueno tenemos que correr lo mas rápido posible Milk: eh! Bulma: el que llega primero donde esta ese farol de la esquina de al frente la que gane le compra un helado a la otro que te parece la puesta Milk: esta bien la que pierda le compra el helado que quiera a la otra Bulma: esta bien. Sin saber ellos que esta siendo observado por Dana que buscaba a esa persona que dejo el rey apunto donde se encontraba Milk y marco positivo Dana: así que ella es la persona que andamos buscando, bueno le ir a comunicar este descubrimiento al rey pero decidió quedarse a ver la situación y burlarse de ellos Bulma: Milk no debes mirar hacia atrás me entiendes yo te doy ventaja Milk: va que estas generosa a que se debe eso Bulma: después te cuento lista corre y esta ve a Milk que parte y ve que ya se encuentra en una distancia prudente dice Bulma: salgan quien sea sino quieren pelear con migo es mejor que lo hagan ya y en eso sale de su escondite y la voz dice Kyron: vaya así que te has dado cuenta de nuestra presencias te han entrenado bien por lo que se ve Bulma: hay que ser bien estúpido ponerse cerca luz del foco y que este se reflecte en una sombra Vegeta: pues a parte de ser bonita es muy inteligente. Bulma al escuchar la voz de vegeta se da vuelta y queda muy sorprendida Bulma: esto es una broma verdad Kyron: pues no es una broma y acerca su mano a la cara de ella pero Bulma con su mano le pega a la de él vegeta solo observaba y tenia que aguantar lo que sentía y se repetía a si mismo Vegeta: calma, calma aguanta vegeta tienes que aguantar o sino se van a dar cuento que recupérate la memoria Bulma: que quieren de mi Kyron: solo quería verte y presentarte a mi hermano Bulma: y para que quieres presentarme a tu hermano si lo conozco Kyron: quería advertirte que no te acerque a es estúpido que te pidió matrimonio Bulma: y que la decisión es mía y tú no tienes que meteré en lo que no te importa y eso también va para tú hermanito vegeta escucho la ofensa que también era para él Vegeta: eso me tiene sin cuidado lo que me digas la cosa no es conmigo Bulma: vegeta dijo en voz muy baja que solo escucho él y en eso recordó las palabra que le dijo en su sueño espero al salir de aquí pueda recordar lo que te dije esta noche pero si no es el caso entiéndeme que por dentro lo haré para pretejerte Kyron: entonces es cierto lo que me dijeron bueno solo te aviso y se acerca a ella para besarla y solo sacarle celos a su hermano y este estaba haciendo suficiente esfuerzo para no golpearlo Bulma: alégate de mi estúpido y lo golpea en la cara sale hacia atrás por el golpe que le da Vegeta: te lo tienes bien merecido por estúpido- pensaba y la mira pero no dice nada Bulma pensaba en Milk que ya llego donde le dijo, estaría muy preocupada mi será mejor para ella que se fuera y después dijo solo miraba a vegeta Bulma: es un gusto haberlo conocido pero no tengo tiempo con estúpidos y sale corriendo donde se encontraba Milk Milk: donde se metió esta Bulma se supone que venia detrás de mío pero no la veo mientras tanto Yamcha y Goku corría lo mas rápido que le daba sus pies para llegar donde se encontraban las dos pero volviendo donde estaba vegeta y kyron este se levanto muy enfado por el golpe Kyron: no se lo voy a permitir que me insulte y por que tú no la detienes Vegeta: por que no es mi asunto por eso Kyron: bueno no se supone que eres el mas inteligente de nosotros eh Vegeta: deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamos a buscar por lo alrededores Voz: por que no van al faro de la esquina de mas allá Kyron y Vegeta: como quien dijo eso Dana: vaya no me conocen es bueno saberlo para atacarlo cuando se me antoje  
  
Vegeta: que haces aquí no deberías buscar a esa persona Dana: pues te informa que ya la encontré y les aseguro que se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando lo sepan y los amigos de esa estúpida pero lo ultimo se lo dijo para ella misma y los tres se dirigen donde esta Bulma y Milk. A Bulma le faltaba poco para llegar donde se encontraba Milk Milk: voy a ir a buscarla ahora mismo pero ve una figura que se hacer a ella y dice eres tu Bulma Bulma: si Milk pero es mejor que no vayamos lo mas ante posible Milk: que pasa no me asuste Bulma y la jala de un brazo y salen corriendo la dos a la casa de rochi ya que en ese lugar van estar seguras por un buen rato hasta que llegue su hermano Bulma: te voy a contar pero no quiero que mires para atrás me entiendes Milk: ....si....... contesta agitada Bulma: es que lo que pasa te hice la apuesta fue porque no querías que supieras que habían vampiros Milk: que me hiciste correr por eso y por que no lo enfrentamos las dos juntas Bulma: estas segura no sabes contra quien peleamos son dos y muy fuertes tenemos que esperar Milk no hay que precipitamos tanto Milk: tienes razón tenemos que avisarle a los demás y dime quien eras para que te pongas de esa manera Bulma Bulma: son kyron y vegeta Milk: que ahora será mejor llegar antes que nos atrapes a las dos donde rochi y pedirles ayuda a los chico Bulma: si pero eso va tener que esperar por un rato yo creo y para por en eso llegaron los tres vampiros Milk: Bulma estamos en problemas muy grandes Bulma: si solo espero que llegue a tiempo mi hermano lo mas seguro que allá sentido la presencia de ellos Dana: mira a quien tenemos esta noche si son la guardiana y elegida para él sacrificio Todos (los presentes): ¡ que ¡ Kyron: que estas diciendo Dana que la amiga de guardián es la Dana: si ellas es pero los muy tontos nunca se dieron cuenta de eso Bulma: así que Milk es la otra elegida que necesitan los vampiros pero que puedo hacer sin que la capturen o le hagan daño sin perjudicarme yo también en esto , mientras que pensaba la manera de cómo salir de esto Milk la interrumpió Milk: Bulma que vamos a hacer ahora Bulma: no lo se Milk todavía solo espero que ocurra un milagro a esto Milk: solo espero que llegue Goku Kyron: lo lamento pero ya mande a que se encargaran de él para hacer las cosas fáciles y se hacer a ellas Dana: déjame encargarme de la otra para llevarla donde tu padre pero vegeta solo se dedicaba a mirar la situación Bulma: por favor ayúdanos yo se que tu lo ahora por favor se repita mental mente Vegeta: porque no la dejas tranquilas total falta poco para la ceremonia Dana: estas loco hay que aprovechar la oportunidad cuando esta cerca en ese descuido Bulma le lanza un golpe y cae legos Bulma: Milk lanza unos de tus hechizos, Milk le hace caso y lanza unos de sus hechizos que deja por un rato ciegos para podré escapar pero Milk cojee ha Bulma y se la lleva Milk: vamos Bulma es muestra oportunidad Bulma: si adelante tu y se ve a mi hermano mándalo aquí lo mas rápido posible si yo no llego con tigo a la casa de rochi me entiendes Milk: si pero apresúrate pero no se cuanto dure el hechizo Bulma: es bien corre Milk, Bulma se acerca lo mas rápido a vegeta para curar sus ojos Vegeta: gracias por hacer eso pero no pudo seguir por sintió los labios de Bulma con los suyos y separa y le dice Bulma: ya no me importa esta situación quiero estar junto a ti vegeta y lo besa de nuevo y la empuja un poco legos de él. Pero ve que su hermano y la novia de él se están reintegrando a su lado Kyron: vaya vegeta al fin hiciste algo bien esta vez Dana: me la vas apagar por lo que me hiciste y le va a pagar pero Bulma esquiva bien el golpe de Dana que la tona de su antebrazo y la lanza contra vegeta como forma de venganza Kyron: es bastante fuerte y te deshiciste de los estorbo muy rápido pero de mi será muy difícil que lo hagas Bulma se acerca él y mirando a vegeta como forma de venganza por lo que le dijo , pero realmente estaba fingiendo ante él y delante de todos. Mientras tanto Milk es divisada por Yamcha y Goku que se acerca a ella y le pregunta Goku: estas bien no te hicieron nada Milk Yamcha: y donde esta Bulma Milk Milk: se quedo a que no se acercaran a mi y me dijo si te encontraba que fueras a la esquina cerca del parque Goku: Yamcha llévatela donde rochi y quédate hay y no vengas solo causaras problema a Bulma y se va corriendo donde se encontraba su hermana y se decía a si mismo aguanta un poco mas Bulma por favor aguanta Volviendo donde estaba Bulma junto a los vampiros ella estaba bastante en desventaja ya que no podía contar con vegeta según ella pero sabia que por dentro lo haría Bulma: y por que no lo compruebas tu mismo y que no intervengan los demás indicando a vegeta y Dana Kyron: esta bien seguir tu juego guardiana pero te aseguro que no saldrás viva de esto Bulma: eso quiero verlo y te aviso si me matas no podrás abrir la puerta y se asoma una sonrisa de burla Kyron: no juegues con migo cazadora y Bulma repele su golpe Bulma: me habían dicho que tu fuerza es sorprendente pero nunca tanto como tú hermano Kyron: no me compares con él ya que no somos iguales Bulma: eso se ve pero nunca ceras como él Kyron: no me importa que seas la guardiana de la puerta te matare ahora mismo Dana y vegeta que estaba mirando la pelea solo se limitaban a observar pero cuando se dieron cuenta que kyron la quería matar decidieron intervenir Dana: pese a que la quiero matar yo mismo pero no puedo permitir que kyron cometa una locura Vegeta: por esta ves estoy de acuerdo mi padre no lo permitiría- aunque fuera así ya tampoco lo haría primero mato a mi hermano si le hace algo a Bulma y partieron vegeta y Dana a detener a kyron Vegeta: vasta kyron detente ves que vas a matarla Kyron: seria mejor así Dana: entiende que si la matas no podemos abrir esa maldita puerta que tu padre quiere que se cumpla para que este mundo este llena de oscuridad Vegeta: lo que dijo esa cazadora tiene razón la necesitamos viva y no muerta ya que tendremos que esperar unos 300 años más. Bulma solo los miraba y discutían pero escucho muy bien sus palabras y eso le dolió mucho pero pese a lo que le dijo no le importo y le dijo Bulma: vaya, vaya el hermano menor al rescate por que no lo deja que me mate o mejor dicho es que tienes miedo de una cazadora y suelta una risa fingida jajajajaja Vegeta: no me provoques cazadora por que te puede ir mal contigo Bulma: ya fui la que perdí hace mucho tiempo Todos estaban distraído y no se dieron cuenta que kyron se soltó y se abalanza contra Bulma pero no pudo tocar por que en ese instante Goku aperecioy le dijo Goku : no voy a permitir que toques a mi hermana vampiro Vegeta: así que apareciste al fin frente a nosotros así podré cobrar venganza por lo que hiciste a mi madre Goku: de que estas hablando yo no conozco a tu madre y vegeta se lanza contra Goku pero Bulma lo lanza legos de él Bulma: escuchen bien vampiros y lo diré una solo vez todavía no es el momento que se enteren de lo que sucedió en ese cumpleaño solo yo conozco la verdad tanto como ustedes y mi hermano conoce la mitad de la historia Kyron: como sabes eso si solo eres una mocosa cuando eso paso Bulma: ya te dije que cuando llegue el momento lo sobran, toma a Goku y le dice Goku: que es lo que sabes Bulma: solo se que tu no mataste a su madre como ellos dice solo están cometiendo un verdadero error pero vegeta escucho lo último que dijo Bulma Vegeta: nos veremos para la ceremonia que falta dos días Goku: telo por hecho vegeta y se van del lugar  
  
Bulma lleva a su hermano a la casa de rochi para buscar a Milk y llevarla a su casa ya que en este lugar están seguras las dos Goku: Bulma que quisiste decir con eso que yo mate a su madre Bulma: la hoy estaba descansando y me dada vuelta la cabeza sobre lo que me contó muestra madre sobre lo sucedido en mi cumpleaño cuando mataron a papá  
  
Goku: y que hay con eso Bulma Bulma: es que lo que pasa hay cabos suelto y viaje al pasado por un deseo y pude ver que fue realmente lo que sucedió en ese cumpleaño que murio muestro padre y la madre de ellos Goku: Bulma también sabes como cambiar a un vam..... Bulma: si solo si el lo desea yo no puedo hacer nada contra ello Goku Goku: entonces no podemos hacer nada contra ello y Milk también puede Bulma: no lo se por lo que le leí solo la guardiana de la puerta tiene esa habilidad pero no se si ella pero podía intentar que aprendiera hacer ese conjuro Goku: si seria de gran ayuda Bulma: que estas pensando Goku Goku: yo en nada solo pensaba en voz alta Bulma: si seguro mejor que vallamos a buscar a Milk o sino se va a preocupar mas de la cuenta Goku: si tienes razón entre dos mujeres es difícil soportarla Bulma le pegar por el comentario que hizo sobre ellas dos Bulma: si vuelves a decir algo mas te pego mas fuerte y Goku sale corriendo y lo sigue Bulma Mientras tanto los tres vampiros que se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea no podían entender lo que dijo pero kyron y vegeta no podía salir de su asombro sobre a lo que dijo, en cambio Dana que se habia enterado por kyron de cómo murio la madre de ellos sacaba sus propias conclusiones a este caso tan particular Dana: como ella puede saber quien nato a su madre al menos que allá podido viajar hacia el pasado pero como en la mente de kyron y vegeta se hacia la misma pregunta pero kyron estaba decidió a cavar con los cazadores por una ves para siempre Kyron: cuando llegue el momento de estar junto a la cazadora bajo el control de mi padre la llevare delante de su hermano y la matare frente a él como lo hizo con muestra madre vegeta en ese mismo instante también pensaba pero en otras cosa ,pero también relacionada con la muerte de su madre Vegeta: por que me abra retado si yo solo trato de protegerla pero también mi sangre me dice que ella es culpable de la muerte de mi madre, pero ni tiene que ver con esto o será que ellas es la hermana del otro cazador que si tiene la culpa de esto pero lo otro es muy importante lo que dijo que llegara el momento que nos enteremos que es lo que sucedió realmente esperare que llegue es día solo faltan dos días  
  
Después de lo sucedido esa noche transcurrió normalmente y pasaron los dos días con intento de rapto por parte de Bulma y de Milk, Milk se encontraba en casa de Bulma junto a la madre de esta muy tranquilas tanto así que no se percataron de ala presencia de Dana que venias por la hechicera que era amiga de esta y de pasada kyron le pidió de favor que se trajera a la madre de ellos para vengarse por la muerte de la suya ya que fueron capturadas en la mañana y los vampiros estaban bien protegidos las llevaron al palacio del rey y se encontraban frente a la madre de ellos Serena: mis hijos vendrán por nosotras y los van acabar vampiros Rey Vejita: eso lo que queremos que hagan que vengan ante mi y sobre todo su hija ya que como usted sabe ella tiene una cuenta pendiente con migo Serena: no se saldrá con la suya ya una ves mi hijo pudo con usted cuando trato de llevarse hace diecisiete años y tanto mi esposo como mi hijo le impidieron Vegeta: y de paso mata a mi madre también Serena: que estas dicen ustedes no tienen ni idea que lo sucedió Kyron: claro que si sabemos muy bien que lo sucedió ese día Serena: pues no saben lo que sucedió realmente como fue las cosas y si hay dos versiones unas es la correcta príncipes yo nunca miento por que yo me acuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió ya tu madre era mi mejor amiga que se enamoro de tu padre kyron se acerca a ella y le da una cachetada Kyron: no mienta señora o le ira muy Rey vejita: ya vasta dejen a muestra invitada en paz solo falta que lleguen a este lugar Dana: su majestad voy a ir a buscarla Rey Vejita: no olvides entregarle el mensaje a ellos Dana: si su majestad le hace una reverencia y se retira Kyron yo voy con ella el que vaya sola no me gusta nada Vegeta: así como si le fuera a pasar algo puede que si con el cazador. La madre de Goku y Bulma solo pensaba que lleguen rápido y que no caigan en la trampa de ellos ya que seria su fin y el solo hecho de perder a su esposo una ves no quería que a sus hijo le pase lo mismo que a él Serena: por favor esposo mi te ruego que protejas a muestro hijo que no les pase nada  
  
En la casa de rochi estaba discutiendo la manera de cómo atacar a los vampiros y de salvar a las chicas de esto Goku noto algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de Bulma que era muy inusual en ella Goku: Bulma que te pasa por que estas tan preocupada Bulma: tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y de lo que tu ya sabes Krillin: de que cosa es esa que no nos cuentan Bulma: no es nada solo que es un problema familiar eso es todo chico no hay problema y saca una sonrisa pero seguía ocultando ese presentimiento Goku: vamos Bulma son los preocupaciones mejor iremos a casa claro y ver Bulma: como están verdad sobre todo Milk eh Goku: si pero no es solo ella también mamá Bulma: tienes razón vamos y se van acompañado de Yamcha el resto se queda en casa de rochi si lo necesitan cuando al llegar Goku y Bulma notan algo extraño en su casa ya que siempre su madre deja la luz encendida de la casa cuando llegan tarde y Bulma sale corriendo y le sigue Yamcha y Goku, al llegar a la entrada Goku llama a su madre Goku: mamá, Milk ya llegamos Bulma: oye mamá tienes algo de comer tenemos invitado hoy es Yamcha, oye mamá me escucha. Un silencio inundó la casa de Bulma cuando llago a la cocina se encontró todo en desorden y se dio cuenta que su madre no se encontraba y lo mas probable era que Milk tampoco se encontraba ya podían haber sido capturada por un vampiro salió corriendo a donde se encontraba Yamcha y Goku pero cuando llego vio que estaba a punto de atacar a su hermano Bulma: Goku detrás de ti este al escuchar el aviso de su hermano esquiva el ataque del vampiro Yamcha: pero que diablo están haciendo estos chupa sangre en este lugar Goku: lo mas seguro que tienen a Milk pero por que a muestra madre Dana: yo pueda contestar a esa pregunta mi estimado cazador ya tu amiga la brujita te esta esperando junto a su madre y lo mejor será que me entregues a la guardiana de la puerta Goku: nunca te voy a entregar a mi hermana Kyron: será mejor que nos hagas caso sino quieres ver a tu madre muerta como lo esta tu padre Yamcha: es mejor que se larguen Dana: vaya, vaya si en el novia de la guardiana pero nunca me imagine que tendrías a alguien pero, pero tan guapo Yamcha: fíjate y así fuera que me harías Kyron: te mato a ahora mismo y se lanza contra Yamcha pero Bulma usa su poder y lanza lego a kyron pero Dana lo detiene Dana: kyron después de todo esa basura no vale la pena que gaste tus energías total tenemos a su madre y eso nos sirve de mucho como garantía si no viene por ella y su amiga Bulma: eso es jugar sucio. Dana se acerca a ella y pasa su mano por la mejilla de Bulma pero le hace un corte que mi ella se da cuenta Dana: tiene una sangre muy dulce será un placer tomar tú sangre guardiana y Bulma toca su mejilla y ve su mano manchada de sangre Kyron: ya larguémonos de este lugar y ya saben donde encontrarnos y desaparecen entre las sobre de la casa Bulma: Goku que vamos a hacer ellos Goku: lo mejor será que pensemos las cosas antes de actuar Yamcha: no es por meteré en eso pero tenemos hasta media día ya que a esta hora se realizará esa ceremonia y no hay tiempo Goku: tienes razón es mejor que vayamos donde los demás y así podemos reglar este problema Bulma: pues si tienes razón mejor vamos y se dirigieron a la casa de rochi a contarle a los demás lo sucedido Rochi: que estas diciendo que ellos tiene a Milk y a tu madre Piccoro: es grave y solo piden a Bulma a cambio de ella Krillin: a lo mejor es una trampa para que entréguenos a Bulma y nos atrapen Ten Chinjan: a lo mejor tengan razón pero no sabremos lo que son capaces de hacer Yamcha: será mejor que estemos bien prepara............. Goku: vamos Yamcha que te pasa por que no terminas de con la frase Yamcha: ya comenzó miren los demás ve la puerta abierta hacia atrás eso significa que Bulma fue hacia ese lugar pero también vieron que estaba comenzando el eclipse solar que da inicio a la ceremonia Goku: por que se fue es una torpe a arruinar todo Rochi: espero puede ser que los vampiros la estén llamando Krillin: Goku Bulma lo hizo para adelantar las cosas ella confía en ti Piccoro: y lo sabes nosotros tenemos que ir a ese lugar para poder ayudarte Goku: no voy yo solo lo mas seguro que lo utilicen en mi contra Yamcha: no Goku nosotros somos un equipo y vamos todos a ayudarte con ellos tu no estas solos y salen de la casa de rochi dirigiéndose al lugar de la ceremonia Mientras tanta Bulma ya habia llegado y se encontró con a Dana que la esperaba frente a la puerta Dana. Al fin llegaste te estamos esperando sígueme Bulma: primero quiero ver a mi madre por favor Dana: esta bien te llevare donde se encuentra ella Bulma: gracias y la conduce donde esta su madre y ve al rey y a sus hijos pero no los toma en cuenta sobre todo a vegeta Rey Vejita: como estas guardiana y la mira de pies a cabeza Bulma: cumpla su promesa libera a mi madre kyron se levanta y se acerca a ella Kyron: me temo que no va hacer posible ya falta tu hermano Bulma: así que lo tiene todo planeado eso significa Dana: que tu llegaste a cumplir lo que queremos que hagas Bulma: para abrir la puerta que conecta a este mundo con el mal o el bien Rey vejita: pues sabes muy bien de las casos y que vas hacer ahora Bulma: pues esto y carga una bola de energías y se la lanza hacia él mientras Bulma crea esa distracción ella se dirige donde esta su madre y la libera Serena: Milk se encuentra en esa dirección ya voy con tigo Bulma: es peligro pero tampoco te puedo dejar sola en este lugar espero que llegue luego Goku Serena. Sabes el motivo para que me quieren hija Bulma: si lo se pero Goku no la mato y lo mas seguro es que el pelee con Goku esa vegeta Serena: tu tienes que ver con él Bulma Bulma: no madre yo no tengo que ver con él nada y miro hacia otro lado con una cara triste. Mientras tanto Goku y compañía se dirigía a toda a la caverna donde se realizaría la ceremonia Krillin: ya falta poco Goku Goku: si lo hay que doblar por aquí y llegamos Yamcha: ya era hora Piccoro: tengan cuidado hay vampiro en la entrada de la caverna Ten Chinjan: yo y krillin nos quedamos a pelear con ellos Goku: gracias espero que nos encontremos Krillin: no te preocupes nosotros los alcanzamos Yamcha: tengan suerte porque la van a necesitar Krillin: si y ya váyanse las chicas necesita de tu ayuda Goku Goku: si lo se y sale corriendo y entrando con rapidez a la caverna krillin y ten no le dan oportunidad para que ellos avisen a los otros vampiros. Devuelta donde se encontraba Bulma y su madre le seguía preguntando Serena: no me mientas yo no quiero que te pase nada yo no quiero vivir lo mismo que le paso a mi amigo con ese maldito fue ella quien la mato por que yo misma convertí en humana otra vez y Vejita nunca me lo perdono Bulma: tu hiciste lo correcto ella se dio cuenta que él solo la utilizo para darle herederos y lo consiguió y la mas triste es que ellos no lo saben Milk: bueno eso si es cierto y apúrate con esa cerradura que quiero salir de aquí pronto esto no me gusta nada Bulma: ya puedes salir solo tenemos que encontrar la salida vegeta se escondió para que no lo viera kyron que también las encontró Kyron: me temo de aquí no van a salir hasta que abras esa puerta que decía tanto mi padre Bulma: nunca la voy abrir prefiero estar muerta que cumplir lo que me piden Dana se acerca a Milk por la espalda y le da un tremendo golpe que cae al suelo, Bulma atina a darle un golpe a kyron pero este la golpea en la boca del estomago y cae kyron la sujeta se la lleva donde su padre Kyron: tu lleva a es y colócala en el lugar para el sacrificio Dana: yo me encargo de llevar a la amiga de ella y por que no mandas a ese que la lleva para cuando llegue su hijo la vea Kyron: tienes razón has lo que te dice Dana ya que ella será tu nueva ama Vampiro: si señor y se llevando a la madre de ella al lugar designado Vegeta se encontraba junto con su padre hablando lo que van hacer cuando llegue el hermano de ella Vegeta: padre ya no aguanto mas ya quiero pelear con él Rey Vejita: calma hijo espero que tu hermano las allá capturado ilesa por que o sino lo mato yo mismo Vegeta: si.. eh ahí viene pero Rey Vejita: pero que le hiciste la mataste Kyron: no padre la deje inconsciente para que tu la controles Rey vejita: déjala en el lugar que te dije y Dana llévatela y cámbiala de ropa para la ceremonia a las dos Dana: si su majestad Rey Vejita: vegeta ve a encontrarte con el cazador kyron ve a cambiarte para la ceremonia y Dana ve a ordenar a los guardia que o entre ninguno en este lugar y después regresa Dana, Kyron y Vegeta: si ya vamos y se retiran los tres del salón cumpliendo las ordenes del rey Bulma se encontraba en el lugar donde la dejo Dana despertando asustada ya que no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y después se le aclaro la mente Bulma: ya recuerdo lo que paso kyron nos encontró y donde esta mi madre y Milk Rey vejita: no te preocupes tu amiga te esta esperando y tu madre esta esperando a tu hermano Bulma: que vas hacer con migo el rey se acerca a ella y la queda mirando fijamente y le dice Rey vejita: tu estas bajo mi control solo obedece mi orden y escuchara mi voz y la de nadie mas y Bulma cae bajo el en control de rey y la lleva a la ceremonia donde los estaban esperando para iniciar la ceremonia. En otro lugar Goku y sus dos acompañantes estaban perdido ya que no podía encontrar a que lugar ir ya que estaban es dos direcciones y una de ellas era la correcta Piccoro: yo dijo que es la de la izquierda Yamcha: no la derecha Goku: mejor por la mmmmmmmm Yamcha}: por cual lado Goku Goku: la izquierda algo me dice que ahí encontraremos lo que buscamos y se dirige por ese lado y se encuentra con vegeta Vegeta: vaya, al fin nos volvemos a encontrar Goku: ustedes vayan y tengan cuidado ellos avanzan pero vegeta los detiene con un bola de energía Vegeta: ya les dije que no van a ningún lado Goku: avance yo lo detengo ya que tengo un asunto pendiente con él y vio vegeta que estaba apuntando a sus amigo pero este le disparo primero Vegeta: así que ya empezamos Goku: cuando tú quieras pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermano y mi madre ya que ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto Mientras tanto Yamcha y Piccoro se encontró con vampiros en el camino que los iban eliminado a su camino Yamcha: esto es de nunca acabar Piccoro: eso es verdad pero tenemos que hacerlo ya que Goku confía en nosotros y sobre todo tu que quieres a Bulma no Yamcha: pues tienes razón por amor una puede hacer cosa imaginadas Piccoro: tu es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con cualquier chico Yamcha: no empieces y le dispara a uno que se acercaba a Piccoro por detrás  
  
Piccoro: gracias te debo una Yamcha: si pero....... Piccoro mira la encontramos y este mira y se van acercando al lugar donde se realiza la ceremonia Rey Vejita: guardiana abre esa puerta y damos la oscuridad eterna en este mundo lleno de luz y para darte una prueba de nuestra lealtad te este te entregamos como ofrenda a esta persona que tiene el corazón puro y mas en cima tiene poderes que serán de gran utilidad Piccoro: es un maldito solo la esta controlando Yamcha: mejor hacer algo y detener a Bulma para que no la mate Dana: lastima que no van hacer nada Piccoro: eso esta por basura Dana: maldito vas hacer nadie me insulta de esta madera le dispara a los dos pero estos esquivan bien el disparo y quedan al descubierto Rey Vejita: Dana llévatelos legos de aquí kyron no aguanto y salió ayudar a Dana Kyron: así que tu eres el novio de Bulma lastima que ya no lo va a tener mas en eso Bulma escucho la voz de Yamcha y trato de racionar pero el rey estaba atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pelea entre Dana y kyron quería que volviera a su lugar ya para terminar luego con la pelea  
  
Rey Vejita: kyron regresa inmediata mente a tu lugar pero este no le hacia caso en eso vio a Bulma liberar a Milk Milk: gracias por liberarme de aquí sino fue por Yamcha y Piccoro yo estaría muerta en tus mano Bulma: si lo mas seguro que Goku nunca me lo perdonaría Rey Vejita: eso nunca no voy que de nuevo se me escape de las mano esta oportunidad si no loases tu yo lo hago y levanta sus mano empuñando la daga hacia Milk Milk: Bulma apúrate suelta luego esa amarra apresúrate Rey Vejita: ya no hay tiempo y acerca la daga pero Bulma la logra sacar de la mesa de sacrificio Bulma: eso estuvo cerca ahora hay que salir de aquí Milk: pero como vamos a salir de aquí tenemos que pasar por entre medio de esa pelea Bulma: vas que tener que hacerlo no mas como sea Milk: cuidado Yamcha y este se da la vuelta y esquiva el ataque de Dana Dana: no te metas en esta pelea si lo ataco por las espalda Bulma: Yamcha levántate del suelo tú puedes y cerca de ellas Piccoro mando legos a kyron y le dijo Piccoro: vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a tu madre sabes donde esta Bulma: no lo se donde la dejaron lo mas seguro debe estar cerca donde esta peleando mi hermano y mas allá Yamcha con un poco de esfuerzo logro sacarse de enzima a Dana y se reunió con ellos Yamcha: como están Milk: yo estoy bien Bulma: bueno si pero un poco mareada eso es todo Piccoro: será mejor ir donde esta tu madre para rescatarla Rey Vejita : no ira a ninguna parte por que no lo voy a permitir y agarra a Bulma del brazo y en eso entra en la sala de la ceremonia Goku y vegeta, Goku ve a su hermana que esta tratando de soltar del padre de esta y la escucha decir Bulma: suéltame me lástima mucho y está trataba de soltarse pero no podía ya que la tenia bien sujetada Yamcha intento acercarse a ella pero no pudo ya que kyron se le acerco a ellos Kyron: no voy a permitir que te acerques a ella por ningún motivo ya que ella es mía Yamcha: ni lo sueñes estúpido ya que ella me eligió esto al escuchar vegeta se enfado mas y le lanza a Goku una tremenda esfera de energía que lo deja por un rato fuera de pelea Vegeta : ella no es tuya ya que ella es.......... Kyron: no te metas en eso vegeta esta pelea es mía y a ti no te incumbe en esto Vegeta: me temo que si me incumbe hermanito ya que ella es mía y me pertenece Kyron: tú la conociste solo hace cuatro días al menos que Vegeta : que recupere mi menoría solo estaba fingiendo pero la pelea que tengo con él es personal Rey vejita: vaya así nos engaño a todos no que astuto es igual a su madre en algunos aspecto pero inteligente a mi (tiene un autoestima muy alta tiene a que salir el hijo) Bulma: ya suéltame y seguía forcejando Bulma vio a Milk que se acercaba por detrás de él pero no dijo nada hasta que Milk lo golpeó Rey Vejita: estúpida soltó a Bulma y la sostenía con una mano con esa oportunidad Bulma le manda un solo puñetazo en la cara y se logra liberar de su agarro Bulma: gracias Milk te debo una y será mejor que me vaya a buscar a mi madre en eso siente que alguien se dirige donde están ellos y lo ve Milk Milk: Goku estas bien pero este no le contesta y estaba muy enfadado con él  
  
Goku: Milk será mejor que vayan a buscar a serena Bulma: done esta Goku Goku: esta muy cerca de este lugar Yamcha acompáñalas Yamcha: esta bien Bulma: vayan ustedes yo me quedare aquí y por favor tráigala aquí lo antes posible Vegeta y Goku: estas loca corre peligro Bulma: tiene que saber una verdad y yo la se Kyron: es mentira hermano no le creas Bulma: no es ninguna mentira ya mi madre sabe la verdad que lo que le dijo su padre es mentira tienes que creerme vegeta por favor y Dana le lanza un rayo pero ella lo esquiva muy bien Dana: Haro si podemos pelear ya que cada uno esta con los que deben pelear y tú estas con migo mocosa Bulma: no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tigo Dana: vaya después de todo tienes valor y lo pondré a prueba Bulma: hazlo si quieres pero yo voy a vencer como debía de esperarse vegeta tenia miedo que Dana le pudiera hacer algo a Bulma al igual que su hermano mientras Piccoro esta peleando con kyron este no le daba ni siquiera minuto para respirar, vegeta y Goku seguía discutiendo a golpe Goku: por que dices eso Bulma ya te lo dijo Vegeta: no metas en esto a ella no tiene nada que ver pero si me vengare de lo que le hiciste a mi madre Bulma: no seas necio grito él no fue Kyron: por que dice eso todavía a caso tu eres la que no entiende este asunto Bulma: lo que pasa es que su padre lo a engaña............... no alcanzó por que el rey le mando un rayo de energía directo a Bulma pero fue desviado por Piccoro Piccoro: te encuentras bien este lugar es peligro Bulma: si lo se, pero no puedo irme de es este lugar debo hacer entender que Goku no fue quien mato a su madre por que fue él Piccoro: que estas diciendo Bulma Bulma: es verdad Piccoro mi madre lo sabe por que ella convirtió a su madre en humana Piccoro: se puede hacer eso cambiar a un vampiro en humana Bulma: mi padre le enseño a mi madre como hacer eso y yo lo se y fue ella quien la convirtió de nuevo en lo que era. En se mismo instante Yamcha y Milk sacaron del calabozo o la madre de Bulma y Goku, se dirige a donde mismo estaban los demás Milk: ya esta libre debemos irnos Yamcha: ella tiene razón este lugar es peligro Serena: no tengo que hacer algo antes de irme de este lugar y esto tiene que ver lo que le están haciendo a Goku y esta fue obra de ese maldito Yamcha: es verdad Bulma me dijo que la llevara donde se encontraba para que arregle este asunto Milk: estas loco acaso quieres que nos mate a todos y se van donde los demás al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban escucho lo que dijo el rey Rey Vejita: eso es mentira hijo lo que dice esta guardiana es mentira fue él quien la mato con sus propias manos y en eso intervino serena y le corrigió Serena: eso no es verdad vejita el que la mato fuiste tú mismo quien lo siso no soportaste la idea que ella compartiera con una humana y tu la engañaste a ellos y me tiste a mi hijo en esto Rey Vejita: como tu sabes eso mujer Serena : vaya los años no pasan en vano vejita o caso ya se te olvido te refrescarte tu menoría Rey Vejita: estas loca Serena: para el cumpleaño de mi hija tu mismo atacaste y quisiste llevarte a mi hija para que cuando llegues ese momento tu puedas ser el dueño del mundo Rey Vejita: tu eres quien convenció a Salma que se convirtiera en humana Serena: será por que sufrió mucho con tigo la engañaste y solo lo utilizaste Rey vejita: estúpida y lanza una esfera de energía a ella pero Goku se cruza y la protege pero sale muy lastimado y luego retoma se vuelve a repetir la historia hace diecisiete año atrás Bulma: solo que yo no soy la niña de antes cuando querías raptarla y le dispara un rayo que le atraviesa el hombro derecho Rey Vejita: como te atreviste de herirme de esta modo Bulma: aunque yo ella muy pequeña no recuerdo que fue lo que paso pero si se lo que vi y nunca me voy a olvidar como mataste a mi padre frente de mi y mi hermano solo con una pequeña diferencia que mi padre no solo me protegía a mi sino que también a la amiga de mi madre y que tu la mataste a los dos Goku: Bulma recordaste lo que sucedió en ese momento Serena: no te esfuerce te va hacer mal, solo la mira muy desconcertada a lo que dijo pero ella se echaba la culpa cuando era chica con respecto a la muerte de su padre Bulma: tiene algo que decir a esto a vas seguir mintiendo con respecto a eso vegeta se habia enterado al respecto por que todas las noche iba a visitar a Bulma a su casa pero se encontraba hablando con su madre al respecto como murio su padre pero lo mas extraño para él era que nombrada a su madre pero no entendía el motivo Kyron: no creo que eso sea verdad ya que los humanos hacen todo lo posible para salir libres de este asunto Milk: se liberad a lo que tu dices pero no creo por una mentira pueda cambiar a una persa a quien quieres mucho y menos que la culpes sin saber la razón de ello Goku : pues ella tiene razón y atacarme a mi de esa manera me decepcionas mucho vegeta ya que yo creí en tu palabra y la cumpliré Vegeta: mi promesa sigue en pie Goku solo que no perdono que tu la mataste Bulma: no seas meció vegeta no escúchate lo que dijo mi madre fue tu padre quien lo hizo o me crees y lo mira como buscando una respuesta a lo que dijo anterior mente cuando en eso Yamcha de dice Yamcha: Bulma tienes que cerrar esa puerta Bulma lo mira y le hace seña con la cabeza Bulma: si tienes razón voy enseguida ya no debe haber mas mal en este mundo Rey Vejita: no lo voy a permitir todavía tengo el sacrificó en eso dispara pero Bulma se interpone y protege a Bulma Bulma: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suelta el grito de dolor Serena: hija maldito no ya estas conforme y se acerca a ellas Rey Vejita: no todavía me falta que ella abra esta puerta para que ente el mal completamente en este mundo pero en eso cuando estaba muy cerca de Bulma y vegeta le lanza una esfera de energía directa a él, lo destruye completamente Kyron: como se te ocurre hacer eso vegeta eres un estúpido Dana : ahora que tu padre no esta eso significa que tú o tu hermano será el rey de los vampiros Vegeta : a mi no me interesa y se acerca a Bulma y la cura Bulma: por que lo hiciste vegeta Vegeta: por que me importa mucho Bulma y le prometí a tu hermano que te protegería sea como sea Bulma lo ve que kyron se acerca peligrosamente a él Bulma: vegeta cuidado al girar ve a su hermano que lo ataca Goku: Bulma sierra esa maldita puerta se llevara al mal de este mundo Bulma: no puedo hacerlo por que vegeta se ira también de este mundo su madre se acerca a ella Serena: hija si te quiere él hará lo imposible para quedarte junto a ti, míralo el esta luchando y va dar su vida para que tu este a salvo Bulma: lo haré y se acerca a la puerta, Goku se coloca no muy cerca de ella para protegerla de Dana pero sus amigo lo ayuda apara que Bulma pueda hacer eso y sellar esa puerta para siempre Dana: malditos humano esto será su fin en este mundo Milk: Bulma apúrate los chico no podrán resistir mucho con ella y lo sabes  
  
Bulma: lo se pero necesito que aguante un poco mas por favor muchacho Goku: Bulma apresúrate yo no puedo resistir mucho tiempo Bulma: listo lo tengo por voz antigua que tiene este mundo te pido como guardiana de esta puerta que te lleves al mal que se encuentra en este mundo tanto como vampiros y demonios que habitan en este planeta te lo imploro llévatelos pero deja a los que son de puro corazón que no causaran daño a los seres de este mundo y cierra esta puerta para siempre que no sea abierta por nadie y que se termine el linaje de las guardiana yo sea la ultima para siempre en eso sale una luz de la puerta los que estaban protegiendo a Bulma se tiene que cubrir sus ojos que la luz que sale de la puerta es muy potente Vegeta: que esa luz que se acerca a nosotros ahhhhhhhhhhh Dana: no puedo ser esto esa maldita guardiana logra cerrar la puerta pero con nosotros a dentro y trata de salir de este lugar pero la luz la atrapa kyron que se encontraba peleando con vegeta los dos se quedan inmóvil pero la luz también los en vuelve y a los vampiros que se encontraba y demonios y desaparece la luz Yamcha: es mejor que salgamos de este lugar se empieza a desmoronar el lugar Bulma : vegeta donde estas contesta vegeta Goku: vamos Bulma el se sacrifico para que no salga Bulma: tienes razón siempre lo voy a recordar Piccoro puedes llevar a mi madre Piccoro: no hay problema y la toma Ten Chinjan: ya me llevo a Goku Krillin: están bien Milk Milk: si me encontró bien pero Bulma Bulma: yo estoy bien es mejor irnos de este lugar y todos salen de este lugar que se esta desmoronando pero desde los escombro sale una mano pero fue tapada con mas piedra, al salir de la cueva ve como esta derrumba Milk: al fin termino esto Bulma con pena dice Bulma: si tienes razón esto ya termino para siempre ser mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar Yamcha: tienes razón es mejor que vayamos a la casa de rochi para curar a Goku y ver a su madre Piccoro: mejor nos vamos de este lugar solo es una la recuerdo para todos  
  
Después de lo sucedido paso normalmente la cuidad estaba mejor las persona pueden andar por las calle muy tranquilos sin ningún problema, ya han paso 6 meses Goku se comprometió con Milk, Yamcha seguía con Bulma pero también andaba detrás de la profesora Piccoro seguía con rochi ayudándolo krillin y Ten Chinjan seguían junto a Goku entrenando para no perder condición, Bulma le enseña a Milk como cambiar a una persona humana en vampiro y vampiro a humana ya ella lo sabia por ese la ex guardiana de la puerta y uno de esos días Bulma recibe una carta de la universidad esta se encontraba en su casa Serena: hija que dice Bulma: pues me dan una beca para estudiar en el extranjero me dan hospedaje los pasajes tengo que comprarlos Bulma no se dad cuenta que Goku y sus amigo estaban en la casa Yamcha : eso hay que celebrarlo Milk: hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Bulma Krillin: tienen razón Goku: bueno ya que lo sabemos hay que hacernos los desentendidos cuando la veamos Milk: abecé se te ocurren buena ideas Goku Goku: no moleste Milk y todos se pones a reír Bulma: hola chico que hora llegaron a casa Goku: recién Bulma oye que quieres hacer hoy te invito a salir Bulma: pero Milk no hará problema Milk: como se te ocurre eso Bulma quien crees que soy Bulma: bueno una persona buena pero bástate enojona Milk: ¡ QUEEEEEEE! Goku: jajajaja Bulma tienes razón Milk: no te rías Goku y este se calla al verla tan enojada Bulma : pero Milk tu preguntaste yo te conteste no fue mi intención ofenderte Milk: no te preocupes ya debes saber como soy Bulma : si tienes razón y Goku saca a Bulma de su casa y la lleva a otro lado para que los chico arregle el lugar para la fiesta para Bulma estuvieron buen rato dando vuelto por el centro de la cuidad y regresaron a su casa cuando vieron todo estaba a oscura de repente se enciende la luz Todos: sorpresa muchas felicidades Bulma: gracias amigos no debería de molestarse Goku: se lo feliz que te hace irte estudiar lejos de Japón pero también te hará bien así podrás relajar y olvidarte de algunas cosas Bulma: tienes razón no hay que echarse a morir a disfrutar de la fiesta pero nadie se da cuenta alguien que conoce muy bien esta muy feliz por ella y la observa por la ventana de su casa y se aleja de ella Voz: me alegro que este bien sin mi pronto nos veremos de nuevo Bulma y desaparece entre las sombra de la noche  
  
Espero que les allá gustado y que me puedan escribir a ladyvemon2000@yahoo.com espero por sus comentarios 


End file.
